


Caught in the Middle

by caffeineAndroid, cookies_with_despair



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineAndroid/pseuds/caffeineAndroid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookies_with_despair/pseuds/cookies_with_despair
Summary: "With her... I feel a destined connection."Despite her thoughts, the Sakura Saber hadn't expected to meet the Demon Archer again. And certainly not in a situation like this. But here they were now, trapped together in the middle of something that seems to be much bigger than a normal Holy Grail War, stumbling for answers as they try to come to terms with their feelings.Will their wishes be granted at the end of it all?





	1. Fateful Night

_“Is that what you wish for?”_

 

_There was no hesitation in her voice as she gave the short but life changing answer._

 

_“Yes.”_

 

* * *

 

“Ueno Station,” a pleasant voice announced from the train speakers, waking the young girl up from her reverie. She rubbed the grogginess off her eyes, re-adjusting the sword carrying bag on her shoulder and the black scarf covering her mouth as she waited for the wagon doors to open and descend, mechanically making her way off the station and embarking in the short walk towards the Tokyo National Museum.

 

The place was quiet, as it was normal at this time of night, when visitors had already been driven off and most people were resting at their homes, with only the occasional stragglers making their way towards the park or to who knows where. But she preferred it this way; the quietness and the chilly night air brought her peace.

 

It was certainly more comforting than the endless noise during the day, though she knew other parts of the city were almost equally active at night. Places she wasn't interested in visiting, mind you.

 

“Ah, good night, Fujiwara-san,” greeted another one of the night guards as she made her way in, her head bowing slightly in response.

 

A yawn escaped her as soon as she was out of earshot, and she rubbed her eyes again trying to force them to stay open. She blinked once, her attention going to the back of her hand for a second before shaking her head from side to side.

 

 _I'm probably still half-asleep._ _Gotta wake up…!_

 

Working the night security shift wasn't really a exciting job, but due to her condition she preferred to avoid the day crowds for now. It made things easier, and she liked it enough anyway. She knew the insides and outs of the great museum like the palm of her own hand or the sword she carried over her shoulder.

 

Speaking of swords…

 

_Aah, they should have it up soon._

 

The Japanese gallery—the _Honkan_ —was her favourite, and had one room dedicated to National Treasures that would get switched around from time to time. She knew there would be historical swords in exhibition starting the next day, which meant the people in charge were probably already preparing it.

 

Smiling slightly, the girl made a mental note of visiting the exhibition later that night, curious as to what they would show, before switching her scarf for a surgical mask—”it's not part of the uniform” her boss had said, and after the ordeal it took to be allowed to carry her sword, she had begrudgingly decided to relent on that end—and beginning her nightly routine.

 

* * *

 

It was nearly 2 AM when she decided to make her way from the Japanese Archeology and Special Exhibitions building—the _Heiseikan_ —back to the _Honkan_ through the corridor that conveniently joined the two of them.

 

A shiver went down her spine as soon as she crossed the threshold separating both buildings.

 

_Something's wrong._

 

It was eerily quiet, even for the time. There weren't that many night shift guards, but they weren't usually _this_ quiet. There was no chatter, no echoing steps, no radio playing softly in some distant office.

 

A hand quickly went over her shoulder towards her sword, untying the little knot holding the bag closed, her hand floating over the handle of the sword in case she saw herself in need of a weapon as she looked around with vigilant eyes, now completely awake.

 

Everything seemed to be in order, but she slowly made her way through the gallery nonetheless, attentive to every little noise and detail.

 

It wasn't until the young guard made her way to the National Treasures room that she felt it, her eyes widening a bit in surprise.

 

_Traces of magecraft…?_

 

Quickly but cautiously making her way into the room she verified her suspicion. And there, where the swords were, she saw what had been the target.

 

A sword had been flawlessly stolen, without even breaking the glass encasement it was supposed to be in.

 

Just one of the three in exhibition.

 

 _Daihannya-Nagamitsu_ was the name written in front of the now empty case.

 

She scanned the room for any clues, but only faint traces of magecraft remained. Clicking her tongue, the girl ran to the building's main entrance in hopes of following the thief's trail, exiting into the night and towards the main gate.

 

But stopped midway there.

 

The doors to the _Hyokeikan_ —a building used for special exhibitions or events only—were wide open.

 

* * *

 

What the young security guard saw inside left her breathless for a second.

 

A young man was standing in the middle of a magic circle, the missing sword at his feet, an incantation coming out of his lips while he moved his arms around, seemingly frustrated.

 

Pushing away her confusion, she steadied herself and called out.

 

“Hey, you there!”

 

The man stopped mid-sentence with an undignified yelp, turning around to see her before running for the back door, leaving her once again at a loss for words.

 

The girl sighed, opting for not giving pursuit since it seemed no major damage had been done.

 

_But really… A summoning circle? What was he thinking?_

 

It seemed ridiculous. No, it _was_ ridiculous to try and summon a Servant when the last Holy Grail War had been but a year ago. Sure, it had been somewhere else, but even then the notion seemed ridiculous to her.

 

With a long sigh the slightly exasperated guard walked towards the sword, still lying in the middle of the circle, kneeling down to pick it up.

 

Not before admiring it, of course. “ _Daihannya-Nagamitsu_ , hm?” She pondered with a smile, before reaching a hand towards it, a little spark of excitement at the thought of holding such a historical sword in her own hands.

 

Then the circle flared up.

 

She raised her arms to cover her eyes, stumbling back as the light coming from the lines became brighter and brighter, the circle becoming a pillar of light, blinding her due to the almost absolute darkness of the place beforehand.

 

The light died just as suddenly as it started, and a voice boomed from the darkness.

 

“I am the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, the Demon Archer!! Is it you who has summoned me?”

 

The light-haired girl didn't need that lengthy introduction. She had immediately recognized that annoying voice.

 

_Aaah… Of course._

 

She had only given it a quick glance while she looked around the room, but she had caught enough of the informative text under the case nonetheless. _Daihannya-Nagamitsu_ , said to have originally belonged to the Ashikaga Shoguns, changing owners until landing into the hands of Okudaira Nobumasa.

 

The first one to come in possession of the sword after its original owners was the one standing in front of her now, a name she had chosen to ignore despite clearly seeing it written there.

 

The Demon Archer, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, Oda Nobunaga herself.

 

But the greater shock didn't come from that revelation, but rather from the red markings now adorning the back of her right hand.

 

_How…?_

 

“You… you stole my Servant!” An accusing voice came from behind the Archer, who seemed slightly confused despite her grand entrance speech just a few seconds ago.

 

The guy from before had returned—why return after such a cowardly display was beyond her—and was pointing at her as if the whole fiasco was her doing. As if she had willingly _planned_ to become a Master to the Demon Archer.

 

_As if._

 

“You think I wanted this?” Demanded the girl, raising her hand to show her newly acquired Command Spells. “To be part of this mess? To be paired up with _her_?”

 

The disdain in her voice made the Demon Archer raise her eyebrows, not in offense but in _recognition_. But the light-haired girl was too focused on the mage to worry about that now.

 

Besides, she had questions.

 

“More importantly, just _what_ is going on here?” She made it past the still standing Servant towards the cowering young mage.

 

“Wh-what do you mean? The beginning of a Holy Grail War, of course!” His voice trembled at the girl's icy glare, but he tried to act high and mighty anyway. “Do you not kno—”

 

“Impossible.” She cut him off, making him stumble back and into the floor, completely shattering any attempt he had made at regaining some dignity. “There was one just _last year_ . I’m no expert, but even _I_ know it's not possible for it to be another one so soon.”

 

“And what would you kno—” The mage stopped mid-sentence, his eyes widening slightly as he looked up at her from his sitting position, though he quickly regained his attitude after a second. “Oh, so _that's_ why you came and stole _my_ Servant?”

 

Her eyebrow twitched. Was this guy even _listening_ to a word she said?

 

“Couldn't get a good one last time so you decided to take someone else’s now? Someone superior, who actually _knows_ what they’re doing?” He went on, unbeknownst to her annoyance. “I have nothing to say to a third-rate mage like you, who can't even summon her own Servant!”

 

A sword was suddenly at his neck, the motion of her arm so quick he couldn't react until he felt the tip of the blade to his throat.

 

“Answer my question.”

 

He gulped at the drop in her tone. “A-as I said, I have nothing to say to a—”

 

“You seem to be misunderstanding something.” She interrupted again, but if the mage had something to say about it, he opted to remain silent. “Allow me to introduce myself, that should clarify the situation.”

 

“You _are_ right about one thing. I _was_ in the last Grail War, but make no mistake: I am no mage.” Her free hand moved to remove her mask and uniform hat to fully reveal her face, her sword remaining perfectly steady despite the movement, as her cold grey eyes bore into the guy cowering before her.

 

“I am the captain of the first division of the Shinsengumi. My name is Okita Souji. And I was the last Servant standing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There weren't nearly enough Okita/Nobu fics so I had to go and make one myself to fill the void in my heart... Good thing my sister was there to go down to shipping hell along with me!
> 
> Anyway, consider this an AU since there is concepts of F/SN and F/GO mixed together along with stuff I probably made up or read one time somewhere I can't remember. So, no relation to any canon Fate story except maybe some adaptation of the Imperial Holy Grail War with the limited information I managed to get about it. Basically an AU in which it wasn't just a joke made for Koha-Ace (?)
> 
> You can come scream to me in Twitter or Tumblr @caffeineAndroid btw (plz talk to me about okinobu I beg)


	2. It Has To Be a Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okita still can't believe the horrible fate that would have her chained together with Oda Nobunaga, someone who she had previously proclaimed as her biggest rival, long ago. But by focusing on trying to get to the truth, she is starting to see a side of the Demon King she didn't know before.
> 
> Can they really get along?

Okita’s light-grey eyes slowly opened, the afternoon sun rays lazily peeking through the curtains of her room. She stirred, her body sore and tired from last night.

 

She felt purring beside her, and she smiled, scratching the cat’s head. “Hello, Mitsu.”

 

Her cat yawned in response, nuzzling her head against her owner’s neck.

 

“That tickles.” She laughed.

 

Meowing, Mitsu jumped out of bed and sat beside the closed door, her tail softly waving.

 

“Oh yeah, you must be hungry,” Okita mused, stretching in hopes to awaken her still half-asleep self. “Sorry, sorry, I'm going.”

 

When she managed to leave the comfort of her bed, she opened the door with a yawn, rubbing her messy hair and groggily making her way towards the kitchen, Mitsu following close behind. Once there, Okita took a can from the cupboards and swiftly opened it, pouring the contents in Mitsu’s plate at the living room.

 

She smiled, satisfied. At the sight of her cat eating, her own stomach started to grumble in protest.

 

_I need to go get groceries._

 

“You living with a cat, huh? That's interesting.”

 

Her whole body froze at that voice, but she refused to acknowledge _her_ presence. Instead, she quickly went back to her room and changed out of her peach pink pajamas into a light blue and white sweatshirt and black pants, brushing her hair and teeth and splashing more water than what was necessary into her face, as if that somehow could wake her up from her current nightmare.

 

_I'm Oda Nobunaga's Master._

 

She forcibly pushed those thoughts aside, drying her face and putting her wallet into her pocket. After she made her bed and put away her dirty clothes, she took a deep breath and abandoned her room.

 

When she was at the entrance, Okita draped her scarf around her neck, hoisting her katana bag on her shoulder as she grabbed the keys for her house.

 

“Where are you going?” The same voice from before said behind her, a slight sneer underneath it.

 

Okita grimaced, said voice reminding her once again of what transpired last night, as if the red markings on her hand were not proof enough.

 

“I'm going to get groceries,” was the short reply of the swordswoman, hurriedly putting some distance between them and closing the door.

 

However, _she_ just materialized right next to her, a slight frown on her face. “Heeey, are you still gonna pretend I don't exist?”

 

Okita jumped, more due to the proximity of the shorter girl than her sudden appearance. She glared at the other girl, seizing up her military uniform that had already started gathering some curious stares from people since the day before. “Don't follow me, Archer. You look ridiculous with your uniform and I don't desire unwanted attention.”

 

Oda Nobunaga straightened. “How dare you insult my clothes, _Master.”_ At that, the black haired-girl smirked, already predicting Okita’s reaction.

 

She nailed it. “D-Don’t call me that!” Okita’s face flushed with a mix of embarrassment and anger, an arm already reaching for her katana. Nobunaga just bursted out laughing.

 

“I see you're as easy to anger as always,” Nobunaga said. “You really want to fight right now? With eyewitnesses?”

 

Okita glanced around her, to the concerned looks of her neighbors. She quickly regained her composure, her crimson cheeks slowly paling. “Just stay home. I won't take long.”

 

“No way!” The Servant protested. “I'm gonna die of boredom! I want to explore the city, so I'm coming with you!”

 

As if emphasising her point, Nobunaga started to walk away, only to be stopped by Okita a few steps in, her arms spread. “I won't let you.”

 

“Ohhhh, is that a challenge?” A dangerous smile tugged at Nobunaga’s lips, who took a step closer. Okita visibly tensed but remained in place.

 

Why did Nobunaga have to be so difficult with such mundane things? Okita wouldn't have any objections if only she agreed to either change her clothes or remain invisible. But alas, the Demon Archer refused both options and preferred to make fun of Okita's closet instead.

 

The nerve!

 

Her memories only served to fuel her current anger. “If you take one more step, I will…!”

 

“What?” Nobunaga mocked, her grin only growing wider as she was dangerously close to the other girl’s face.

 

The Servant's eyes widened when Okita raised her right hand, her markings starting to shine. “O-Oi, what do you think you're doing?!”

 

Okita just ignored her and yelled an order for the Command Spell to work. Nobunaga tried to stop her to no avail, as she felt the command flowing through her body, paralyzing her muscles and forcing her jaw shut.

 

“ _Shut up and stay home!”_

 

Fortunately the neighbors didn't notice how Nobunaga vanished. Okita smiled in satisfaction and relief, peace coursing through her as Nobunaga’s obnoxious voice and presence was replaced by the quiet morning and the gentle Fall breeze.

 

She let the sun caress her face for a few seconds before internally screaming.

 

_I'M AN IDIOT!_

 

She just used one of the already scarce Command Spells in a meaningless fit of anger.

 

Oh boy.

 

* * *

 

Okita spent the whole trip cursing her poor temper and Nobunaga, barely registering her surroundings or the groceries she put in the basket, her body just carrying her in autopilot.

 

Despite her general frustration with the Archer, not just as a human being but as her _Servant_ , she unconsciously doubled the amount of food, only realizing it when she was about to pay.

 

“What..?” She whispered when the amount to pay differed to what she usually spent. The cashier regarded her with confusion at her hesitation, and Okita’s mind rushed for a solution.

 

She just ended up buying everything.

 

Okita sighed, feeling a headache settling in. Usually she was calm and patient, but the Demon Archer never failed to throw her composure off the window, always provoking her and finding something to mock her with.

 

Okita was aware that Nobunaga pleased herself with pushing her buttons, poking and probing until she got a reaction, but despite knowing that, Okita always managed to fall for her baits and indulge her amusement.

 

Oh, how she wished she could just slash that wicked grin off her face and be over with.

 

Okita stopped outside a clothing shop. Nothing fancy, just a second-hand store, and it seemed to be having sales. She bit the inside of her cheek in thought.

 

Well, she knew it would be impossible to restrain the Demon Archer indefinitely at her house, so might as well get her some clothes.

 

* * *

 

“I'm home,” Okita announced, taking off her boots and walking into the living room, leaning her katana against the wall. She was admittedly surprised, half-expecting to find her house on fire once she left Nobunaga alone.

 

“Welcome back, _Master,”_ Nobunaga dragged the last word, laying on her side while reading a book, no trace of lingering anger present in her voice after what happened, _if_ she got angry at all.

 

Okita's eyebrow quirked. “I told you, don't call me that.”

 

“Or what, you're gonna use another Command Spell to shut me up?”

 

Okita summoned all her willpower to not throw all the bags at her, just throwing the ones with clothes. “That's for you.” She offered as an explanation after.

 

Nobunaga took the bags with a curious expression. “Ohhhhh, you're so kind, _Master!”_

 

“Urk...just make sure you put them on if you want to go out. Other than that, don't bother me. I'm going to make lunch.”

 

Either by being distracted with the new clothes or not having a witty comeback at the ready, Nobunaga stayed quiet. Okita thanked all the gods and proceeded to sort out the groceries.

 

She was halfway done when an uncomfortable pressure crept through her sternum, the telltale sign of her sickness acting up. As quickly as possible, she ran towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her and grabbing the nearest towel as her coughing fit started.

 

No matter how often she had these attacks, she _never_ got used to them. The lack of air in her lungs, spitting out blood, an unbearable amount of pain as her chest seemed to claw into itself, the helplessness as she was reduced to dead weight with all her energy drained.

 

She leaned into the sink as her merciless coughing fit came to an end. She wiped her bloodied lips with the towel and rinsed her mouth to later throw said towel in the trash. Taking steady gasps of breath, her heart stammering with such force as if it wanted to break her rib cage, she fumbled for the puffer that she kept in the sink cabinet.

 

_Deep breaths...deep breaths…_

 

With somewhat shaky limbs, Okita put back the puffer and washed her face. She was deadly pale, her whole body shivering. But she was breathing normally.

 

_It's okay, it's over._

 

Sighing, the swordswoman left the bathroom. She noticed that Nobunaga was looking in her direction, expression unreadable, her new clothes momentarily forgotten.

 

Okita decided to pretend that nothing happened and resumed her half-finished task. Nobunaga has been aware of her illness since the Imperial Grail War, so it was not a topic that needed to be discussed in her opinion.

 

She was progressively getting better with all the treatment she received, with fewer attacks that lasted less each time and with reduced intensity, not rendering her useless for a couple of hours. However, that didn't eliminate the fact that they were still present, looming in the shadows, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

 

But progress, no matter the pace, was progress, and she was thankful for it.

 

Pushing the thoughts of her illness aside, she busied herself with the task of cooking. She became rather fond of it now that she had the time to do it and she experienced hunger once again. By no means was she an expert, but she was confident enough to say that she was at least above-average.

 

She was just starting when the Servant loomed beside her, her disregard for personal space flaring up Okita's stomach in irritation. She continued her task of cutting meat, hoping that the sharp knife on her hands was enough of a warning to leave her alone.

 

It wasn't. Instead, Nobunaga smiled over her shoulder. “Ohhhh, so you actually know how to cook, Master?”

 

Said Master stared daggers back at her Servant. “Of course I know. I need to feed myself to survive. You don't know how?”

 

The Archer shrugged. “I always had people to cook for me, so I had no need. And I was busy with war and all that.”

 

“Oh, I guess that's true.” Okita begrudgingly admitted. She often forgot that this girl besides being nobility, was the person responsible of unifying half of Japan.

 

The black-haired girl grounded her back to reality. “And what are you cooking?”

 

“Curry rice,” replied the Master, finishing cutting the meat into cubes and proceeding to chop some onions.

 

“Curry rice? What's that?” Asked Nobunaga, genuinely clueless. Okita stopped abruptly, such a question startling her.

 

_Ah, but again…_

 

A while has probably passed since the Demon Archer was last summoned if she had such a question in the first place. There was virtually no Japanese person that didn't know what curry rice was in this day and age.

 

“You'll see when I finish,” said Okita, a small smile hanging at her lips.

 

Nobunaga tilted her head to the side. “Oh? Does that mean you're cooking for me too?”

 

“Ah!... I mean, if you don't want to, then don't eat it.”

 

The Servant just laughed at her reaction. “Aw, I never said that! I'm just surprised, that's all. Servants don't need to eat, but that doesn't mean we don't enjoy food nonetheless.”

 

“I know,” said the ex-Servant.

 

“And it would be interesting to taste the cooking of Souji-chan anyway,” added Nobunaga, smirking.

 

“Don't call me that,” Okita warned, waving the knife at her.

 

“Master then.”

 

“You want me to poison your plate?”

 

“Wouldn't be the first time someone tries to.”

 

“ _Ugh.”_ Okita wanted to hit her head against the kitchen cupboards. Instead, she opened one of them and extracted a water bottle.

 

She pushed it into Nobunaga’s hands. “Go change Mitsu’s water.”

 

The Demon Archer raised an eyebrow. “Is that an order?”

 

Okita smirked. “Aren't you a Servant?”

 

Nobunaga huffed in amusement, and wordlessly left the kitchen. The swordswoman sighed in relief, freed of the annoying Archer.

 

She resumed her peaceful cooking.

 

* * *

 

“Hmmm, I have to admit, this is good!” Nobunaga said after taking a spoonful of curry. “Who knew you had it in ya.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Okita narrowed her eyes at the Servant. “Were you expecting it to suck?”

 

The black haired-girl smiled after swallowing. “Kinda. I just wanted another reason to make fun of you. But I'm glad to have a Master that can cook! Good food is always appreciated.”

 

Okita choose to remain silent, too hungry to feel anger at the moment. Part of her couldn't help but feel nice after her cooking was complimented too, even if said compliment came from the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven.

 

“So,” Nobunaga prompted after a few minutes ticked by. “Are you gonna fill me in about your current situation, dear Souji-chan?”

 

If she were closer to her—which mind you, she avoided as much as possible—she would have used her spoon to hit her on the forehead. “It's _Okita_ for you. Fujiwara if we're outside. And do I need to? I don't really want to.”

 

Nobunaga clicked her tongue twice. “How do you expect me to lend you my power if you're like that?”

 

“Easy,” Okita replied. “Don't. I never had any intention of becoming a Master, especially not _yours_ , so I don't really need your power. If it comes down to it, I can fight. I retain all my powers from when I was a Servant.”

 

Nobunaga arched an eyebrow. _“Was?_ So you achieved True Incarnation then? That explains how you can become a Master.”

 

“Ah…!” Too late Okita realized her slip of the tongue, picked right away by The Fool of Owari, whom contrary to what she projected, was very observant and smart.

 

_I'm an idiot._

 

The black-haired girl smirked at her. “So I got that one right. Then let me guess…based on the reactions from the guards back at the museum, you work there? They seemed to know you, 'Fujiwara-san’.”

 

“Since when did this become a guessing game?! But yeah...I work there.” Okita begrudgingly relented.

 

“Another one right.” Nobunaga briefly smirked. “And that pathetic mage tried to summon me with the sword, but _you_ ended up summoning me instead.”

 

“Unfortunately…” The swordswoman muttered bitterly.

 

The Demon Archer laughed loudly. “That's so funny! What are the odds, really? You're either the luckiest person alive or the most cursed.”

 

“The fact that I'm sitting right here with you, having lunch? Definitely cursed.” Okita deadpanned, taking a spoonful of curry.

 

“There's something I fail to understand though,” Nobunaga continued. “Back at the museum, you said that you were one of the last Servants standing, therefore, you obtained the Grail. So why is your illness not cured?”

 

Okita winced at her words, gulping down some rice. “It’s not that easy. And why do you assume that would be my wish?”

 

“So it wasn't your wish then?”

 

The swordswoman fought down a wave of anger. She clenched her fists. “I don't have to tell you what I wished for.”

 

Nobunaga sighed at her stubbornness, scratching her head. “Okay, okay, don't get mad. Touchy subject.”

 

Okita lowered her gaze, suddenly losing her appetite. “The Grail…is not as powerful as we think.”

 

“Hmmm, what was that?”

 

Okita hadn't realized that she whispered it. “Nothing.”

 

Through the corner of her eye, she noticed how Nobunaga narrowed her eyes in an uncharacteristic display of observation.

 

They spent a few minutes eating in silence before the Demon Archer spoke again. “What happened to your Master?”

 

“Huh?” Okita was taken completely aback.

 

“Your Master from the previous Holy Grail War,” she clarified. “They still live?”

 

“O-Of course!” Okita affirmed, not liking the implications in her tone. “We still communicate sometimes. We didn't form an everlasting bond or anything, but we still bonded nonetheless.”

 

“Huh… And what was your Master’s wish?”

 

Okita pinched the bridge of her nose. “Stop asking me so many questions.”

 

Nobunaga chuckled. “It can't be helped! I was summoned in such a distant future from my previous Holy Grail War, so I'm curious. And since I was unjustly chained to this boring place, I had no chance to explore. It doesn't help the fact that my _Master_ is so uncooperative and refuses to share anything. I'm at a loss here.”

 

Okita released a deep sigh, too tired to get mad anymore. “Jeez, alright, I get it. I'll show you the city after we finish eating.”

 

“Really?!” Nobunaga’s eyes widened in excitement, almost with a childlike wonder.

 

“But no uniform.” Okita warned immediately.

 

The black-haired girl rolled her eyes. “Yeah, whatever. I'll use 'normal’ clothes.”

 

“You better.”

 

As soon as they finished eating, Nobunaga stood up and made her way towards the bags where her clothes were. Okita gathered the dirty plates and almost dropped them when she saw the Demon Archer unclasping her cape and unbuttoning her black coat.

 

“D-Don't change here!” She hastily blurted out, turning away from her with a blush.

 

“Huh? Why not? We're both women, right?”

 

“Just go change to my room!” Okita pleaded.

 

Nobunaga muttered something under her breath but relented, thankfully. Okita left the plates on the sink and rubbed her eyes, just realizing how tired she really was.

 

She sat down on the sofa while she waited for Nobunaga, yawning, her eyelids heavy with lack of sleep and general stress.

 

Her sudden drop of stamina could likely be the Demon Archer’s fault, since she needed to absorb her energy in order to manifest. Coupled by yesterday's ordeal and her illness, it was a miracle she managed to stay awake for so long.

 

She slowly blinked, vision blurry, thoughts hazy. Just for a couple of seconds, she needed to close her eyes…

 

“I'm back!” Nobunaga announced, portraying her new clothes, a pair of black jeans and a red and white baseball jacket, only to be stopped dead on her tracks.

 

Okita was fast asleep on the sofa, mouth slightly ajar. It was the first time that the black-haired girl witnessed the swordswoman in such a vulnerable state, completely off guard, her usual frown smoothed into a peaceful—though exhausted—face. She would even dare to think that she looked _cute_.

 

Nobunaga’s crimson gaze softened, releasing a sigh and deciding not to mess with her yet. She went back to Okita's room and grabbed a blanket.

 

Even she was merciful enough to let her rest.

 

For now. Her curry was admittedly good after all.

 

* * *

 

_Yesterday…._

  


A thunderous laugh cut through the tension in the air, Okita’s grip on her sword close to faltering. The mage at the receiving end gulped, his eyes momentarily directed towards said laugh’s source, as if the sharp tip of the katana poking at his throat was less threatening somehow.

 

“I can't believe it!” Her laugh continued behind her. “To meet again in such a fashion! Fate is a really twisted thing, right, Okita Souji? Or should I say… _Master?_ ”

 

Okita bit her lip at being called by her real name. Especially by _her_. She had many things to say, however, her focus remained on the cowering figure of the mage, deciding to deal with the annoying Demon Archer later.

 

“Answer my question,” she repeated. “This is my last warning.”

 

The mage gritted his teeth, his whole body shaking. He shrunk under Okita’s razor-sharp gaze. “I-I…”

 

“Who's there?!”

 

The mage perked up at the distant voices. “HELP! She's trying to kill me!”

 

Okita silently cursed. The other guards were coming. It was no surprise, given how much noise the whole situation caused.

 

She seathed her sword, restraining herself from kicking the man. “Archer, hide!”

 

Not checking if the girl actually did it, Okita quickly hoisted her katana bag on her shoulder and pinned the man down, who had tried to take advantage of the situation and escape.

 

The other guards arrived, batons at the ready. The swordswoman winced when they pointed the lanterns directly to her eyes.

 

“Fujiwara-san?” One of them said, lowering his hand slowly. The other one scouted the place around her, noticing the strange symbols etched on the floor.

 

Oda Nobunaga was nowhere to be found.

 

“I found this man vandalizing the gallery, and on top of that, stealing.” Okita pointed with her head towards the sword laying over the Summoning Circle. “So I apprehended him. He panicked and started screaming nonsense.”

 

Both guards put their weapons away, relief washing over their faces. “Good job, Fujiwara-san.”

 

Okita offered the briefest of smiles, unsure if they should be happy when someone sneaked in in the first place. “Can you take him to the nearest police station, please? I'll handle the clean up.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Most of her coworkers were aware of her condition and her apprehension to interact with people due to it. They quickly cuffed him and dragged him away, not before he dedicated what Okita assumed was a death glare towards her.

 

Once they were out of earshot, a voice whispered in her ear. “Hey.”

 

Her heart lurched forward as she took a few steps away from _her_ . Her reaction earned another obnoxious laugh. Nobunaga started clapping. “Impressive performance, _Master_.”

 

“Don't. Call. Me. That.” Okita warned, her patience growing thin by the mere presence of one of her greatest rivals. Said rival just smirked, the whole situation being just another source of entertainment.

 

“But you _are_ my Master. Or you didn't notice the markings on your hand?”

 

Okita glanced at her hand, the three Command Spells forcibly tattooed into her skin. “It was an accident. I wasn't trying to summon you.”

 

Nobunaga shrugged. “Well, too late for that. You can't turn a blind eye to this. I could've never expected to have such a heartwarming reunion though!”

 

“Shut up,” Okita said through tense jaws.

 

Trying to quell her anger, she turned around and kneeled to grab the sword, quickly returning it to its place before Nobunaga could claim it.

 

She went for cleaning supplies and started to harshly scrub at the markings, ignoring the nearby presence of the Archer, who curiously wandered around, strolling around the place without a care in the world.

 

_This can't be happening._

 

Did she just seriously become the Master of Oda Nobunaga? Of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven?

 

What a cruel joke.

 

* * *

 

Okita groggily opened up her eyes, remains of a vanishing dream quickly dissipating through her murky mind. She stretched and yawned, the blanket over her shoulders slipping to her waist.

 

She glanced around, the sky outside a soft pink. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but her weak constitution had other plans.

 

“Finally awake?”

 

Okita kept forgetting that she didn't live alone anymore. Oda Nobunaga was laying on the floor, wearing her new clothes and boredly flipping the pages of a book. Mitsu lay beside her, the Demon Archer absentmindedly petting her behind the ears.

 

Okita's brow furrowed. “I didn't give you permission to read my stuff.”

 

“Your stuff sucks anyway,” Nobunaga replied, closing the book with a monumental sigh. “I'm so bored!”

 

Irked by her comment but not saying anything, Okita stood up, blinking away the remaining traces of sleep. “Why didn't you go out when I was sleeping? You don't need to be with me _all_ the time, and I'm sure the Command Spell effects wore off by now.”

 

Nobunaga crossed her arms behind her head, leaning into the floor. “It's the job of a Servant to protect its Master when they are vulnerable, right? I was just doing my duty.”

 

She couldn't deny that, herself being a Servant not so long ago. She would've done the same.

 

She would probably never get used to Nobunaga calling her Master though. But it was a fact now, and she was just wasting her breath trying to correct the Demon Archer.

 

“Still up for a walk around the city?”

 

That captured the Servant’s attention immediately. She sat up, smiling. “Thought you would never ask!”

 

“We should also pay a visit to that mage. I need some questions answered.”

 

“Wooow, so scary, Master,” Nobunaga said as she stood up. “Are you finally accepting that you're part of the Holy Grail War?”

 

“I never said that.” Okita vehemently denied. “But I dislike being left in the dark. And I have a nagging feeling since yesterday that something is _very_ wrong.”

 

Nobunaga’s eyes slightly widened. “About the War?”

 

Okita nodded, serious. “It’s just a hunch, but I've learned to trust them.”

 

Surely noticing her Master's serious mood, the Demon Archer just agreed.

 

When they were heading out, Okita noticed that the sink was empty. Did Nobunaga actually wash the dishes? Was she _that_ bored?

 

But now that she thought about it, she never fetched a blanket before falling asleep.

 

Her kindness was certainly unsettling. She could’ve done anything to Okita as she was unconscious and helpless, but instead she remained close to protect her. She did not expect the Demon Archer to be this considerate.

 

After all, she only knew the harsh and calculating side of her. Her carefree personality and bouncy steps could be nothing more than a ruse.

 

_But she also helped you back then._

 

Just before Nobunaga opened the door, Okita narrowed her eyes and quickly snatched the Servant’s hat.

 

“Hey!” She tried to grab it back, and the swordswoman was thankful for their height difference.

 

“No hat either,” Okita said as she left it in the coat hanger.

 

Nobunaga gritted her teeth but ultimately huffed, shoving her hands inside her pockets, her long black hair almost slapping her when she turned around. “Whatever.”

 

At that, Okita had the urge to smile, but ultimately repressed it.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean that he was taken away?”

 

The policeman behind the counter subtly gulped under the intensity of Okita's eyes, adjusting his collar uncomfortably. “It's just like I said, ma’am. Some people came yesterday, not long after he arrived, and took him away. I do not know any more details. I'm very sorry, but I cannot help you.”

 

The platinum-haired girl clenched her teeth. “But you saw these people, right? Can you describe them to me?”

 

“In fact, I did not. And I'm not allowed to speak of the matter any longer,” the man said firmly, finding his ground against the swordswoman. “It's confidential, and you do not possess the required authority to demand such information.”

 

“I helped _apprehend_ that man. That doesn't mean anything?” Growing irritated, Okita pressed her hands against the desk.

 

“Ma’am, if you continue persisting, I'm going to be obligated to ask you to leave.”

 

“Fine.” Okita decided to give in, holding back her frustration and straightening herself up. “Good evening.”

 

She did not hear if the man responded back nor she cared, storming out of the police station. The fresh air outside helping to clear her enraged mind.

 

“Not used to not getting your way? Must be tough having no authority in this modern world.” Casually, Nobunaga stepped beside her, hands in pockets, a lazy smile on her lips. “Right, Captain?”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Okita rolled her eyes, turning her back towards her. “Let's go.”

 

“Where?” The Servant asked and received no response as the Master just walked away. She quickly caught up to her quick steps. “Oi, do you need to walk so fast? I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing stroll—” Nobunaga halted suddenly, her red eyes captured by one of the large windows beside her, displaying an american-style café. “Ooooh!”

 

Okita subtly blushed at the loud voice of the Servant. Thankfully not many people were around, and she turned around to see what captured the Servant's short attention span _once_ again. “What is it now?”

 

Nobunaga was smiling brightly. “Let's eat here!”

 

The Saber gazed inside the café, and when her eyes landed on the menu glued to the wall, her knees almost gave in. “A-Are you crazy?! This place is too expensive!”

 

Nobunaga pouted. “You said that about every place I wanted to go.”

 

“Because all of them were expensive! It must be your noble upbringing!”

 

“Ahhh?! What does that have to do with anything?” The Servant raised her voice in disbelief.

 

“Well, you're only interested in places that look nice and are quite big! Guess what, that means they are expensive!” Okita crossed her arms.

 

Nobunaga crossed them as well. “But you work, right? You have money!”

 

Okita sighed. It seemed like she was talking to a child instead of a woman that reached her fifties. “I don't know what your concepts of salary are, but I don't earn much. And I don't think we have the same grasps of what is expensive and cheap either.”

 

“Fine, fine.” The Demon Archer ruffled her hair in defeat, and Okita almost felt guilty. _Almost._ “Lead the way, boss.”

 

Deciding to let that one slide, the Sakura Saber turned around and resumed her walking, this time going slower. Nobunaga was close behind, sulking.

 

_She can be so spoiled._

 

Her thoughts left the Servant and returned towards the mage’s disappearance. How could he have just vanished without a trace? Was the Mage Association involved? It wouldn't be surprising, knowing the lengths they would go in order to maintain their secret. If that was the case, did they notice the short gap between the last Holy Grail War and this one? Were they trying to solve the root of the problem or they simply went along with it? It was hard to know for sure. The only thing she could be certain of is that they couldn't be completely trusted.

 

A pleasant smell distracted her. She stopped and discovered that the source of it was one of her favorites food trucks. So lost in thought she was that her feet automatically carried her towards the cheapest food district, where she usually ate when she was not in the mood for cooking.

 

“What is it, Master?” Nobunaga asked, furrowing her brow at Okita's sudden stop.

 

“Wait here,” was all the swordswoman said before walking to the food truck. She exchanged pleasantries with the old lady in it before returning to the Servant's side, two brown paper bags and napkins in each hand.

 

She handed one towards Nobunaga, smiling. “This is to show you that street food can be as good as high-priced food.”

 

The warlord curiously opened the bag, her expression growing confused at the sight. “Fish?”

 

Okita almost laughed. “Just the shape. It's called _taiyaki_. Try it.”

 

Nobunaga regarded her suspiciously for a second, before taking a tentative bite. “Ohhhhh, it's sweet!”

 

Okita took a bite as well, the creamy and warm chocolate melting in her mouth. “It's filled with chocolate. There's many variations, the most common being red bean paste. But my favorite so far is this one.”

 

“It's good!” The Servant’s previous sour mood vanished as she took more bites.

 

The Master sighed when she saw a stain around the other girl's lips. She grabbed a napkin and before she knew it she was softly dabbing at her lips.

 

Only when she saw the smug eyes and smile of Nobunaga she realized what she'd done. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she quickly retracted her hand as if she had just touched a hot oven. “I-I was just…!”

 

“So bold, Master~ Who knew you had it in ya? Next time we can—”

 

She was forcibly stopped when the same napkin was shoved at her face, an embarrassed Okita walking away in shame. Nobunaga laughed loudly before following her.

 

They decided to sit in a nearby park to discuss Okita's thoughts. Nobunaga listened closely while the Saber shared her growing suspicions concerning the wars.

 

“The Mage Association is suspicious as hell. The only thing they do is cause trouble,” the Servant nonchalantly said, gulping down the last piece of her taiyaki. “The last thing we should do is go to them for answers.”

 

Okita sighed, leaning back on the bench they were sitting on, the sky dark by now. “I know. It's just that…This whole situation makes no sense. How come a new Holy Grail War is coming when the last one was a mere year ago? I hoped to get some answers from that mage, but you saw what happened. I've got no leads now.”

 

“Don't give up so fast!” Nobunaga leaned in. “This is just starting.”

 

Okita frowned at her. “I never said I gave up. I just said that I have no leads for the moment.”

 

The Archer smirked. “That's better. The Okita I know doesn't give up easily.”

 

“Don't say it as if you knew me since birth.” Okita deadpanned. “The only thing we know about each other is how to point our swords at each other's throats.”

 

“Awww, don't say that! Did you forget how we cooperated in the Imperial Grail War? If it weren't for that we would have lost.”

 

“It was one time!” Okita quickly perked up, straightening. “That doesn't make us friends or anything. You're still my mortal enemy.”

 

Nobunaga laughed loudly at that. “Is that so? Then why didn't you cut me down the moment you saw me, or ordered to kill myself with a Command Spell?”

 

“That's…!”

 

“Or why did you buy me clothes, and cooked for me and bought me taiyaki? If anything, those kinds of things are not what you would usually do for a mortal enemy.”

 

“I…!” Okita tried to find words to refute her. But she knew that the warlord was right. Was it because living a peaceful life softened her that her first instinct when she saw the Demon Archer was not to attack her? Was it because they were bound by a contract?

 

“I wonder… If we had been born in this era, I'm sure we would've gotten along pretty well,” Nobunaga mused with her annoying smile. “Not that we don't now or anything; I'm actually quite surprised as to how naturally our conversations seem to flow. I thought you only cared about cutting down people.”

 

“I'm so close to punching you right now,” the Saber said through gritted teeth, leaning back on the bench once again. She suddenly wished to be in bed, wrapped up in her thick blankets with Mitsu beside her. “This is just a temporary alliance. Only that.”

 

“Because is the right thing to do?” The Archer asked, tilting her head in an almost imperceptible challenge. “That's also why you want to learn the truth? To protect this world? To be a hero?”

 

The Saber locked eyes with the Servant, whose expression was indecipherable, despite the smirk tugging at her lips. Her questioning tone bore no mockery however, so she could safely assume that she genuinely wanted to know the reasoning behind her actions.

 

She stared at the sky, gathering her thoughts. Then she sat properly, turning sideways to hold the burning gaze of the Demon King. “I'm not a hero, nor am I seeking justice for all the injustice in the world. If I can protect people with my sword, I will, and if I need to kill people, I will. If my actions happen to contribute to the greater good, then that's a happy coincidence that I gladly accept. If my actions do more harm than good… that's something I accept too, and try to fix if possible. I'm not doing this out of a sense of duty or because it's just, I'm doing it because _I_ want to learn the truth.”

 

“Hooo…” Nobunaga narrowed her eyes in newfound interest, crossing her legs under her and leaning in a bit. “People like you who doesn't lean towards any moral compass are the most interesting and most dangerous.”

 

“Dangerous?” The Saber questioned in confusion.

 

Suddenly, the Demon Archer stood up on the bench, her smiling face bordering on mad. She extended her arms as if trying to embrace the whole sky. “Unpredictable! They could be all friendly and smiles in one moment, and then they stab you in the back. Neither good nor evil, they spend their lives wavering on a limbo which is mainly fueled by their own interests or what or who they happen to care about. They don't regard the world in black or white, which in return gives them an insight that is quite interesting and unique. People like them could end up being the greatests heroes or the cruelest villains without really meaning to.”

 

Okita just stared at the other girl, speechless. What nonsense was coming out of her mouth? She could see some of the reasoning behind her thoughts, but she didn't exactly agree with all she had said. “I don't know if you're trying to compliment me or insult me. Maybe both.”

 

“Take it however you want.” The Archer jumped to the ground in a fluid motion and spun, hands on her hips. “All I know, is that I can expect many interesting things to come.”

 

“You just see me as a source of entertainment, don't you?”

 

“How I see you doesn't matter right now. What matters now, is what are you going to do onward. Rest assured, as your Servant, I will follow you anywhere.” Nobunaga’s gaze softened. “You've earned my trust.”

 

Okita felt an uncomfortable tug at her chest at the Servant's honesty. “What if I stab you in the back?”

 

To her surprise, the Archer just laughed. “Then it can't be helped! As long as it was my choice to trust you, then that's fine.”

 

The swordswoman smiled. “You're so weird.”

 

“W-Who are you calling weird?!”

 

Okita laughed at her reaction, which seemed to astonish the Demon Archer, as if she had never heard her produce such a sound in the first place. In retrospect, it was the truth; Nobunaga had witnessed for the first time her Master's laughter.

 

When the Sakura Saber realized that the Servant was staring at her, she quickly cleared her throat, reverting to her neutral expression.

 

Nobunaga smiled. “I have to say, it's a nice change of pace to not be on opposing sides. It gives us the chance to talk properly.”

 

Okita stood up. “Don't get too used to it. I don't want to get any closer to you than necessary.”

 

The Archer scoffed at that. “You say that, but you still listen and talk to me nonetheless.”

 

“Because you're _persistent._ Honestly, how did your people deal with you?”

 

Nobunaga's smile widened. “You wanna know? I thought you had no interest in the life of the Great Oda Nobunaga. But if you insist, I shall retell some of my greatest deeds!”

 

“What?! No, I didn't mean it like that!” Okita sighed, exasperated. “Let's go home already. And don't go around saying your name so casually!”

 

Nobunaga shrugged. “I don't mind that. If anything, I want my enemies to know my identity. Secrecy and such are not to my liking.”

 

Okita facepalmed. “You're unbelievable.”

 

“I prefer the term 'charming’,” Nobunaga retorted, at which Okita just groaned and started to walk away.

 

They had a long way ahead.

 

* * *

 

A figure remained unmoving, breath still, pulse quiet, hidden behind the countless leaves of the massive tree nestled among the park.

 

Through some of the cracks of the leafage, she got a glimpse of two figures, one with short, platinum hair, and one with long black hair.

 

She was close enough to hear most of their conversation, and her enhanced vision allowed her to distinguish the red markings on the platinum-haired girl’s hand.

 

So she was the Master. Her Servant called her 'Okita’, and said Servant carelessly dropped her name, unbeknownst to her that someone was there to hear it.

 

She adjusted her blue scarf, turquoise eyes still focused on the figures of the girls that were walking away, still bickering.

 

She especially focused on the Master. But she pushed her thoughts aside and waited, waited until she was completely certain that she was alone.

 

She had some interesting information for her Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would have gone up like two days ago but I was too tired to revise it yesterday after waking up at 5:30 am to roll for Jalter fbvjshdbg BUT AT LAST HERE IT IS (and Jalter is too)
> 
> If you happen to notice a difference in writing (?) is cause this chapter was entirely written by my sis, while I wrote the first one. Aside from some stuff we have written already we'll probably mix it up more for the next chapters, tho
> 
> Some lore notes (??) I THINK the term is actually "Magus" and not "Mage"??? But 95% of the time I see it as mage and magus reminds me of The Ancient Magus Bride so we settled for mage, yay
> 
> I know in original Fate lore Servants aren't supposed to remember stuff from previous wars too, but they do in FGO so yeah, went with that version :P just for SHIPPING REASONS
> 
> Also how does True Incarnation actually works???? Hell if we know since there weren't much details about Amakusa or Gilgamesh, the only two (2) Servants we know achieved it in some way or form
> 
> ANYWAY CAN YOU GUESS WHO'S THERE OBSERVING???? I hope not or it'll kill the surprise but we accept theories (?)


	3. A Taste of Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their only lead now gone and no new developments, Okita goes on with the new normal life she made for herself in Tokyo.
> 
> Not like it can be called "normal" anymore when she has the annoying Demon Archer following her around everywhere, though.
> 
> Can't this girl ever shut up?

_The cold, running water feels incredibly refreshing against your feet despite the sun burning brightly above your head. Or maybe because of it._

 

_You loved the heat of summer, the longer days in which you could easily run away, your retainers, too old to keep up with you, being reduced to sweaty masses within minutes._

 

_Someone pushes you from behind, making you lose your balance. You turn around as you fall, small arms reaching out for anything to stop your fall._

 

_And something they reached, but it was another body, and with a loud splash both of you ended up sitting in the water, small fish making their way around you two._

 

_The boy groaned in pain, and you playfully punched his arm._

 

_“That's what you get for pushing me!”_

 

_Then you both laughed as more children joined in, splashing around in the water as they tried to quell the summer heat._

 

_Unfortunately, it wasn't safe for children to be out so long, everyone parting ways as soon as the sun started to set._

 

_One of them yells back at you as you enthusiastically wave to the group. “Let's try to catch some fish tomorrow, Kipposhi!”_

 

_“Sure thing!” Your smile widens. “But you better be ready to be defeated!”_

 

* * *

 

Okita's eyes opened up lazily, a yawn escaping her mouth as she rolled onto her back, the sound of small feet hitting the ground being heard as Mitsu jumped off the bed in response to the movement.

 

“Kipposhi…?” She murmured in confusion, still half asleep, eyes glued to the ceiling.

 

“Did you say something?” The sudden voice made her sit up in surprise, covering herself with the bed covers despite being fully dressed.

 

There, staring up at her from her bedroom floor, lay Oda Nobunaga.

 

Talk about a wake up call.

 

“Wh-what are you doing there?!”

 

“Sleeping,” the Demon Archer stated as if it was a completely normal, everyday occurrence.

 

“On the _floor_?!”

 

Okita had meant to get a futon long ago, when she had first arrived here. Not used to the concept of beds, it had been slightly off putting to sleep so high off the ground at first.

 

But she had where to sleep, so she gave priority to other things, and by the end she ended up getting used to it.

 

So she had nothing to hand to visitors. Not like she ever had any, anyway.

 

Until now, that is.

 

“What?” Nobunaga asked, sitting up and crossing her legs, a smug smile adorning her lips. “Does Souji-chan want me to sleep with her instead?”

 

The answer was a pillow to the face.

 

Of course, that did little to deter the Servant, who broke off into laughter.

 

“You can stay dematerialized at night, you know!”

 

“But that's so boring!” Now the Archer was pouting. “I don't wanna.”

 

Not willing to keep this up so soon after waking up, Okita relented.

 

“There's a couch in the living room. Use that.”

 

“But—”

 

“ _Couch._ ”

 

Upon seeing the freezing glare the Saber was giving her, Nobunaga decided it was best to stay quiet.

 

Not like she was planning on using the couch, though. This was just strategic silence. She also took note of how her Master seemed to be grumpier in the mornings.

 

Soft meowing broke the silence, Mitsu swishing her tail at the door, clearly awaiting for someone to get up and _feed her_.

 

Okita let out a sigh. “I'm coming,” she offered as she got out of bed, deciding to ignore the Archer for the time being.

 

“Are you talking to _your cat_?”

 

Okita simply walked out of her room towards the kitchen, her cat following suit, the Demon Archer not too far behind and clearly offended.

 

“Seriously?!”

 

The Saber groaned loudly as she poured some food in Mitsu’s plate.

 

“Do you _have_ to be so loud first thing in the morning?”

 

“A warlord always speaks to be heard!”

 

“Too bad. Not interested.” Okita deadpanned.

 

“But _Master_ —”

 

“ _Don't_ call me that!”

 

“Souji-chan ~♪” Nobunaga replied in a sing song voice.

 

“I _will_ cut you.”

 

“Aaah~ So scary~”

 

Okita would have thrown something at her. In fact, she was about to grab the nearest thing she could to smash her face in but her stomach had different ideas, choosing that same instant to growl in protest.

 

The Archer stared for a second before breaking out in laughter. “Ah, so that's why you're so cranky?”

 

“Shut up! I'm not cranky!”

 

“Sure you aren't, _Master_.”

 

“Why, you—” Her stomach growled again, making her blush and bringing more laughter to the Archer.

 

Okita turned her back on her, annoyed but too ashamed to continue their banter, instead choosing to get herself some breakfast.

 

Nobunaga had other ideas, though. “Aaw, you're almost cute when you're embarrassed like that~”

 

“No breakfast for you.”

 

“Wha—That’s not fair!” The Archer complained immediately, even though both of them knew she didn't even _need_ to eat.

 

“Life isn't fair. Deal with it.” Okita deadpanned as she rummaged around her fridge, getting some of the leftover rice from the day before and heating it up in the microwave.

 

Nobunaga stared at the spinning plate with a strange fascination. “Hey, how does this work?”

 

The sudden question, so far from what they had just been discussing, caught the Saber off guard. “H-huh? It's a microwave. It heats up food.”

 

“I have eyes, Okita. I can _see_ that.” The Archer threw back without even looking at her, eyes glued to the machine and the plate inside. “But _how_ does it do it?”

 

“Eh? Hell if I know. And it's _-san_ for you.”

 

“What do you mean you don't know?” The Servant immediately turned around at that, shocked and clearly ignoring her last remark while doing it.

 

“Believe it or not, most people don't know how a microwave works, Archer.” Or so she thought, anyway. And why did she want to know so badly in the first place? It heats up food, as long as she knows how to use it the how it worked didn't really matter. “Now move aside, I'm hungry.”

 

The microwave beeped signaling it was done and making the Archer jump up and away from it in the process, something that served to light up the Saber's morning as she snorted.

 

“Careful there, Archer. You might pull a muscle if you keep jumping like that at every machine,” she said with a grin as she opened the lid and reached for her food, leaving it on the counter and getting an egg and soy sauce from her fridge. All the while the Archer just stared, arms crossed, clearly peeved that some strange contraption got the best of her, and that her Master had gotten to see it on top of that.

 

The great Oda Nobunaga, Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, scared by a beeping food heater.

 

Okita kept smiling at the memory as she cracked the egg open and poured it over her rice followed by some soy sauce, taking some chopsticks and mixing it up as she made her way to the table.

 

“Oi,” the Archer called behind her. “You're _really_ not giving me anything?” She seemed offended, though that didn't seem to bother the Saber in the slightest.

 

“I don't _have_ to feed you. Servants don't need food. And I don't feel like cooking.” And with that she started to eat.

 

Nobunaga stared at her simple meal, partly judging it but partially curious, too.

 

“Besides,” Okita started again after swallowing some of her rice, the Archer's stare growing uncomfortable. “Aren't you old enough to get something yourself? Don't expect me to get everything for you, I'm not your retainer.”

 

The Archer squinted her eyes at the challenge in Okita's voice, and promptly directed her gaze towards the fridge.

 

But she didn't move.

 

“... Can I?”

 

Okita almost choked at the question. “Eh?”

 

Was the Demon Archer seriously asking for permission?

 

“Can I?” Nobunaga repeated, pointing towards the fridge, serious.

 

“Huh...sure.” How else was she supposed to react to that? “Just don't break anything.”

 

The Master stared in shock as her Servant, now grinning, made her way to the fridge and followed her previous steps. Or at least she tried, but after she closed the microwave lid she just stared at it, trying to make sense of the buttons to one side of it, brow furrowed.

 

Okita amused herself in watching as she continued to eat, but took mercy on the Archer after two minutes ticked by without her managing to make the machine work.

 

Rolling her eyes, she stood up and made her way to her side. “Here. You have to input the time like so,” she explained as she did so, the Servant's eyes following her every movement with an almost childlike curiosity, “and then just start it.”

 

Nobunaga’s eyes lighted up as the microwave lights lit up and the plate inside started spinning.

 

Okita just shook her head from side to side, unable to believe this was the same girl who had been such a fierce opponent the last time they met, and went to sit back down so she could finish her food.

 

A few minutes after the Archer was sitting in front of her with a big smile, a plate mimicking hers in her hands. She started eating without another word, as if she had been starving.

 

She really liked food, huh?

 

“Ooh, this is surprisingly good for something so simple!”

 

“Wow, careful or you might burn your tongue, _your majesty_ ,” Okita said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

Nobunaga ignored her, of course. She was too focused on eating to answer to her quips.

 

_Not like I mind the silence._

 

Having already finished her meal, Okita stood up—she wasn't about to _wait_ for the Archer to finish—, taking her empty plate to leave it into the sink, pouring some water in it. She could wash later.

 

The red markings on her hand caught her eye as she did so, and she found herself staring, still standing in front of her kitchen sink.

 

Where these supposed to mean something? She had noticed Masters had different ones, but never paid much attention to it until now.

 

Her brow furrowed as she focused on her hand, moving it around a little, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make out if the red lines were supposed to represent something or if they were just random lines that looked fancy.

 

“What are you looking at?” A voice came from behind her.

 

Surprisingly _close_ behind her.

 

Okita jumped and turned around, red eyes glinting with curiosity and amusement meeting her.

 

“D-don’t do that!” Exclaimed the Saber despite herself, making the Archer laugh at her expense yet one more time.

 

“You scare surprisingly easy for a man slayer.”

 

“Stop calling me that, too.”

 

Nobunaga raised her hands in surrender at the sudden drop in tone in Okita's voice, but quickly disregarded the entire thing.

 

“So? Why were you so focused on your hand?” She asked, pointing to the red marks with an accusing finger. “Regretting wasting one precious Command Seal in a childish bout of anger, perhaps?”

 

“ _I'll kill you._ ”

 

“Now, now, _Master_ .” Okita cringed at the word. She suspected she would never get used to it, and that the Archer would _never_ stop using it. “That would be quite counterproductive, don't you think?”

 

“It's not like I have any interest in this war to begin with.”

 

“And yet,” the Archer made a small bow, “here I am still.”

 

Upon seeing Okita staring at her in mild confusion, Nobunaga went on.

 

“Come on, you've been at the receiving end of those,” she pointed to Okita's hand, the one bearing the red marks that bound them together. “If you really had no interest you could have easily gotten rid of me by now. And yet, you haven't.”

 

Okita was speechless.

 

The Servant was right. She brought it up the day before too, didn't she? She was the Master here, she could easily do that and be out of this entire mess.

 

“You still have two of those. Enough to order me to kill myself and be freed fro—”

 

“I wouldn’t do that!” Okita found herself interrupting her, strangely offended by the proposition.

 

“Why not?” Nobunaga questioned as if she hadn't just been talking about dying by someone else's order. Again.

 

“That's—”

 

Okita cut herself.

 

_Why not?_

 

“Well?” Nobunaga prompted her to go on. 

 

It was... _cold._ It's not that Okita cared for her, not in the slightest, but just ordering her to take her life like that? She herself would hate it.

 

Yet she was more than familiar with the concept, wasn't she? The rules of the Shinsengumi were strict, and she herself had been there to witness—and _finish_ —the punishment of a deserter.

 

“It's…” Okita started again, avoiding the Archer's eyes.

 

_Unfair_ . Her mind screamed. _To deny her this chance out of spite would be selfish._

 

Finally she turned around, her hands occupying themselves in washing the dish she had just thought about washing later. Why couldn't the Archer just change the subject like she had done before? She hadn't been so pushy last time she brought up the idea.

 

“There’s still time. You can get another Master. This was nothing but a horrible coincidence anyway.”

 

“Coincidence? I'd say it's fate!”

 

“Huh?” Okita turned around to face the Servant with a deadpan expression. “What nonsense are you going on about now?”

 

“Don't you see, Okita?” Nobunaga’s eyed burned with a strange passion that somehow entranced her. “You and I, we spent our last Grail War fighting each other on opposing ends, only to stand together at the end. Don't you remember?”

 

“Lancer was there, too.” Okita turned back around, the trance breaking as she decided that the running water was more interesting than anything the Archer had to say. “You shot him, remember?”

 

“Was he?” Nobunaga questioned before quickly disregarding the notion with a shrug. “Details. The important thing is we were there, opposing forces facing the same enemy after clashing swords a number of times. Ignoring mister Last Boss, you're the _one_ opponent I could never completely defeat.” A grin. “And I'm the same to you, aren't I?”

 

Okita stopped for a second, enough for the Archer's keen eyes to notice.

 

Her memories about the War where she and Nobunaga met were foggy, as was the case for every Servant. She couldn't recall the faces of everyone she fought, in some cases not even their class—though she could probably recognize them if she saw them again. Hell, she barely remembered a girl being her master, but even then she knew, deep down, that Nobunaga was _right_.

 

Not like she would ever admit it out loud, of course. “So?” She let out instead, as uninterested as she could, placing the overly washed plate she had used to the side so it would dry.

 

“ _So_ ? Don't you find it weird that we're once again forced to cooperate? You _did_ say there was something strange about this war, after all.”

 

“I doubt it'll be something as strange as wanting to turn the Holy Grail into a _bomb_.” Okita gave a pointed look to Nobunaga, to which the latter simply grinned, not looking apologetic at all.

 

“I know, no one has my genius.”

 

“It wasn't a compliment.”

 

“ _But_ that's not the point. We ended up facing a threat way bigger that time! Who's to say it won't be similar this time around?”

 

“Don't get your hopes up.” Okita wasn't really in the mood to think about fighting world-ending demons or whatever else was going through the Servant's mind, so she moved away from her before she could go on with her delusions.

 

“Aaw, come on! You can't tell me the idea doesn't excite you!” The Archer had other plans, though, following closely after her.

 

“I can, because it doesn't.” She walked into her room, turning around to come face to face with the shorter girl. She looked up, slightly surprised by her sudden turn. “And _stop_ following me. I need to change.”

 

And with that, she closed the door on her face.

 

* * *

 

“ _What_ do you think you're _doing_?”

 

Okita had walked out of her room only to find Nobunaga sitting on the floor, her cat on her lap as the Archer inspected _her_ sword.

 

The Saber didn't give her time to answer, dropping the bag she walked out of her room with as she went up to her and retrieved the sword from the Archer's hands—not minding at all if she cut her accidentally in the process—, Mitsu jumping away at the sudden movement.

 

Nobunaga frowned. “Come on, I know how to handle a sword.”

 

“I don't care. I don't want _you_ putting your hands on _my_ sword.” As if to make her point across, the swordswoman started closely inspecting her sword before putting it back on its sheath and into the bag she always carried on her shoulder. “Specially not near my cat.”

 

“Your cat loves me, though.”

 

“Lies.” Okita sighed, already tired of having to deal with the Servant. “Geez, and to think I thought you actually knew some manners when you asked me for food earlier. I can't believe this.” She mumbled as she placed the sword against the nearest wall.

 

“I _know_ proper manners, mind you!” The Archer crossed her arms without moving from her spot on the floor. “That's why I asked about the food.”

 

“You didn't ask permission to take my sword, though.”

 

“That's completely different! You can't recover the food I eat, but I won't be disposing of your sword. It's quite beautiful, by the way.”

 

“That doesn't make any sen— _huh?_ ” The sudden change in subject at the end of the other's sentence confused her for a second.

 

“Your sword.” Nobunaga repeated. “I noticed before, but seeing it up close you can really appreciate its beauty.”

 

Okita blushed. “Oh, uhm. Thanks…?”

 

“And why are _you_ blushing?” Nobunaga remarked with an amused grin.

 

“Sh-shut up!” The Master wished once more she had something nearby she could throw to her pesky Servant, hopefully wiping that smile off her face. “Anyway, I'm leaving.”

 

Okita turned around and started to walk away, but promptly stopped when she felt steps behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the black-haired girl behind her, hands on her pant pockets and ready to go out.

 

“Oh, _no_ .” The Sakura Saber spun around, grey eyes meeting with red. “You're _not_ coming with me.”

 

She could see a glint of annoyance on the Demon Archer's eyes. “This again?” She spat, her voice devoid of any hint of amusement previously present. “Like it or not, you're a Master now, Okita. You _do_ know what that means, right? Or are you really so _foolish_ as to think other Masters will leave you alone just because you don’t feel like participating?”

 

The addressed Master clenched her fist. “Of course not. But I don't _need_ you.” She took her sword back from the spot she had left it just a minute ago, and in a swift motion she had unsheathed it, pointing it towards the unflinching Archer. “Need I remind you I can defend myself?”

 

“Want to put that to the test?” In a flash of light the casual clothes Nobunaga was wearing were gone, replaced with her black uniform and red cape, a sword in her right hand and a gun on the left. A cold grin adorned her face. “Did you know? I killed my first Master, last time. Chose a less... _conflictive_ one.” She raised the gun, pointing it at Okita's face. “I guess I could do it again. You _did_ tell me I could get another Master, after all.”

 

Okita didn't flinch at the threat, keeping her sword fixated on the Servant, her eyes focusing in every single one of her muscles in case she attacked, her own muscles tensing in preparation for an upcoming battle.

 

_That's not what I meant_. The words didn't escape her mouth, however.

 

Nobunaga’s red eyes stared coldly despite her grin, like those eyes Okita had seen back when they first met. Calculating. Merciless. But just as suddenly as this whole mess had started, her eyes regained warmth and her grin turned into one of amusement as she placed the gun on her shoulder. “Fine, I'll let you have this round, _Master_.”

 

Okita was at a loss for words, her sword lowering and her eyes widening in confusion, not even bothering to correct the Servant again.

 

Nobunaga laughed.

 

“What's that face for? I just said I'd let you have this round, don't expect it to happen again.”

 

“...Wha—?”

 

“Besides,” Nobunaga went on, ignoring Okita's clear confusion. “It would be quite boring to fight an opponent who doesn’t really want to fight.”

 

“Eh?!” The Saber quickly reacted to that statement. “What's _that_ supposed to mean?!”

 

“It's true, isn't it?” The Archer questioned, though it wasn't really a question. “You would have attacked already in that case. _And_ you're lacking the killing intent in your eyes that you had back then, so it's clear you don't _really_ want to fight me, for whatever reason.” She shrugged. “So I'll let it go for now. Feel lucky that the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven has decided to forgive you!”

 

“Why?” Okita let out, momentarily ignoring the self-centered comment at the end and just focusing on the reason behind it.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You _just_ said you got rid of your first Master before, or was that just bluffing?”

 

“Of course not! I _did_ get rid of that fool and got a more manageable Master.” Upon seeing Okita tense up again, Nobunaga dematerialized her weapons. “But that was a different situation. We still don't know what's exactly going on here, and besides, I'm not such a fool as to immediately get rid of who could prove to be a powerful ally going forward.”

 

Okita’s brow creased. “I hope you're not talking about me. This is just a temporary thing, remember? There's _no_ way—”

 

“Now, now, don't be so hasty!” The Archer cut her off. “It's too soon yet to determine friends from foes, and I'm willing to cooperate until that moment comes.” A knowing grin. “Aren't you of the same position, _Captain_?”

 

The Saber just grimaced, refusing to answer, which only served to make the Archer laugh once more.

 

“Anyway,” the Servant called her back to reality, “weren't you supposed to be going somewhere?”

 

That made her immediately perk up, hands fishing out her phone from her jacket as grey eyes focused on the time.

 

“Oh, _crap_.”

 

“Who would have thought the renowned Okita Souji was someone who's late for appointments, hm?”

 

“Shut up! This is your fault to begin with!”

 

Okita rushed out without another word, sheathing her katana and picking up her bag on the way out, completely missing the look of mischief on the Archer's face.

 

* * *

 

“Exceptional as always, Fujiwara-san.”

 

Okita looked towards the voice at the mention of the name she had adopted, the gaze of one of her fellow dojo attendees meeting her. She knew him sort of well, as he was one of the few who didn't seem intimidated to the point of completely avoiding conversation.

 

_This era is really lacking on warriors_.

 

Even kendo seemed to be more of a tradition, focusing on form over actual battle skills. Not like she could blame them, these were peaceful times, after all.

 

She smiled briefly. “Thank you, Kijimuta-san.”

 

“You seem kind of annoyed, though.” A girl popped up behind the man, one from the little group of women who attended the dojo. What was her name again…? “Did something happen?”

 

Okita's grip on her wooden sword tensed. “What? No, of course not. Nothing happened.”

 

There was no way she could tell them one of her past enemies was now bound to her to fight together in a war that she wanted no part of.

 

To make matters worse, Nobunaga was _right_ . About her not wanting to fight that morning. And about her knowing that if push came to shove, having Oda Nobunaga on her side would be quite the benefit, as much as she _despised_ the idea.

 

Had they've been on opposing sides, she wouldn't have hesitated to cut her down the moment she saw her that night at the museum. But with everything up in the air as it was now, she had no real reason to kill her. _Yet._

 

Though she wouldn't be surprised if the Archer gave her a reason sooner or later.

 

The girl talking to her pouted, clearly unconvinced by her terrible lie, but another voice interrupted before she could demand more information.

 

“Fujiwara-san!” It was another female voice, this time coming from near the entrance. “Someone's here to see you.”

 

The voice belonged to a girl about her age—her _physical_ age, anyway—, who walked in a little flushed and openly smiling to the person following behind her…

 

“ _Archer?!_ ” Okita almost dropped her sword at the sight of the Servant nonchalantly walking in as she returned the girl’s smile.

 

To add insult to injury, the Servant had the gall to wave her way with a big smile. “Heeey, Souji-chan ♥”

 

“I told you not to call me that!”

 

The Saber quickly covered her mouth, blushing upon noticing the gazes of everyone within hearing range land upon her. She was usually calm and collected during her practice sessions, so it wasn't a surprise people would be shocked upon hearing her exclaim in annoyance like that. But the Archer managed to get the worst out of her so _easily_.

 

And then laugh it off, of course.

 

She angrily made her way towards the Servant, grabbing the fabric of her shirt and dragging her away from the smiling girl talking to her—what was with that blush, anyway?

 

“ _What_ are you doing here?” The Saber whispered through clenched teeth once they were away from prying ears.

 

“Just doing my duty, _Master_.”

 

_This girl…!_

 

Maybe Okita _should_ just kill her already.

 

“How did you even find this place?! I made sure you weren't following me.”

 

“So you knew I wouldn't stay put, hm?” Nobunaga grinned. “You forgot about something, though.” She pointed to her own red, slightly shining eyes.

 

Wait— _shining_?

 

Okita slapped herself. Not mentally, mind you. Full blown facepalm. It even left her face stinging a little.

 

How could she have forgotten? She's been calling her by her class all this time, for crying out loud!

 

“Archers’ enhanced vision…” she muttered, bitterly.

 

“Exactly ♪” On the other hand, the Servant was clearly having the time of her life at her Master's expense. “Got on the roof after you left and followed you around. Good thing there aren't many tall buildings around here, so it was fairly easy to do. That uniform looks good on you, by the way.”

 

“Fujiwara!” A voice stopped Okita short of strangling the Servant. “Stop babbling over there, we're starting.” The head of the dojo caught sight of the Archer, who was clearly looking around for a wooden sword. “Your friend will have to wait until we're done.”

 

“What?!” Nobunaga immediately complained, but Okita swiftly slapped her across the head before she could continue on.

 

“ _Wait. Here._ ”

 

The black haired girl crossed her arms, clearly unamused, but eventually complied and went to sit at the edge of the room.

 

As Okita positioned herself with the rest of the people, she was painfully aware of the red eyes focused on her every movement.

 

* * *

 

Okita cleaned the sweat off her face with a towel, releasing a content sigh after a satisfactory training session.

 

“Well done, Master!” A voice exclaimed not too far away, making her muscles tense in irritation.

 

Nobunaga’s booming voice and loud clapping earned a few side glances from the other people training, but if they had any concerns about it, they kept them inside, curiosity at bay.

 

After all, nobody wanted to pry into the life of the best swordsman they’ve seen in years, out of respect and fear at her seemingly inhuman abilities.

 

Okita was thankful for that. The Servant's presence stood out like a sore thumb, much like Okita's when she first arrived to the dojo. Though she still had no idea how the Archer managed to slip inside so effortlessly.

 

“Are you always this loud?” Okita asked, narrowing her eyes at Nobunaga, who was still sitting down on the wooden floor.

 

Just how many times had she asked her that question already?

 

The Servant smiled. “It's the rest of the world that's too quiet. I want people to acknowledge and bask on my glorious presence, that's all.”

 

Again with her narcissistic comments. Okita couldn't say that she got used to them, but in the short amount of time that they had spent together, she at least expected them to come. That or the excessive amount of questions regarding the current world.

 

Her own interest in the world paled in comparison to Nobunaga's boundless curiosity and eagerness.

 

Okita just ignored her and proceeded to drink from her water bottle. At least, that was the idea, but it was not where she had last placed it.

 

“Are you looking for this?” The Archer raised her arm, a water bottle hanging from her hand.

 

The Saber frowned and leaned down to retrieve it, but in a surprisingly quick and fluid motion, the Servant dodged and stood up, swaying the bottle as if mocking her.

 

“Really, Archer?” Okita said, exasperated.

 

Nobunaga's smile widened. “If you want it back, practice with me.”

 

“No way,” Okita was quick to deny, starting to walk away. “I'll just go to the sinks in that case.”

 

The Archer clicked her tongue twice. “What's with that lame spirit? Afraid of losing against me?”

 

At that comment the Saber stopped dead in her tracks, slowly facing back towards Nobunaga.

 

“Ohhh, did I hit a nerve?”

 

“Grab a sword.” Was all Okita said as she took off the towel around her neck and picked up her usual practice sword.

 

Sure, maybe she didn’t really want to fight her to the death just yet. But no one said anything about not beating her up with a wooden sword.

 

Nobunaga merrily made her way towards where the swords were kept and confidently strided back a second later, sword on one shoulder. She stopped a few meters away from her Master.

 

The focused and quiet atmosphere of the dojo cracked at the prospect of an incoming duel. Both girls stared at each other, grey and red eyes clashing.

 

_This is just practice._

 

She subtly loosened the iron grip on her sword at that reminder. Just a bit.

 

There was a moment in which everyone seemed to hold their breath in anticipation. Nobody moved, only stared at these girls and the powerful aura they exuded.

 

Okita broke the moment and moved in first. She went for Nobunaga's left side with a slashing motion. The Servant smiled and blocked her sword, and Okita was quick to motion her sword towards her legs.

 

Nobunaga managed to block that strike as well, causing Okita to crease her brow in surprise.

 

“Why so surprised?” Nobunaga teased, taking a few steps backs. “You really thought I was not able to handle a sword? Did you forget from which period I came from?”

 

The Sakura Saber tensed at her careless words, but realized seconds after that the Servant had spoken _inside_ her head.

 

“ _Don't speak inside my head!”_ The Master warned, jumping to attack once again.

 

Screw holding back. She was going to defeat this annoying woman.

 

Okita thrusted her sword multiple times with an unbelievable speed, and she slightly smiled when Nobunaga couldn't block all of them, causing her to be hit a couple of times in her legs and arms.

 

But the Demon Archer only looked slightly inconvenienced, despite the fact she was being pushed back against the wall.

 

Maybe that was her idea. Okita raised her sword over her head and a moment later Nobunaga stepped sideways, dodging her attack. The Sakura Saber had no time to stop her blow and she slammed the sword against the wall, easily breaking the old wooden boards.

 

_Crap!_

 

She had used too much strength on that attack. Now her sword was stuck, and the Demon Archer took advantage of her momentary distraction.

 

But Okita reacted fast. She let go of the sword, rolling down on the floor and swiping her leg under Nobunaga's.

 

But the Servant grabbed the stuck sword in order to avoid falling. The sword slided down a few centimeters under her weight, but remained lodged in the wall. She quickly spun around.

 

Her Master charged against her, and before she knew it, she was being flipped in the air, painfully landing on her back, the air sucked out from her lungs for the briefest of moments. Her wooden sword clattered on the floor besides her.

 

Okita grabbed it, kneeled down and pressed it against Nobunaga's throat. “You lose.”

 

The Demon Archer took a few breaths and smiled despite her situation. “I'm not so sure about that.”

 

Okita frowned, but as soon as the Servant said that, she felt a pair of legs grabbing her by the waist, and a moment later _she_ was the one being flipped around and losing her sword.

 

Nobunaga smiled in triumph. “See?”

 

The Sakura Saber struggled against her, and the Demon Archer tightened her hold on her at that. She leaned in, face uncomfortably close to hers. “You lose.”

 

Okita stopped struggling, an idea forming in her head. It was embarrassing, but she needed to test it out. She swallowed her pride and cupped the Servant's face tenderly.

 

Nobunaga was clearly taken aback with such action, her red eyes widening in shock and the hold on her weakening for a moment. Okita took advantage of her surprise and put her hands on her abdomen, pushing her away and sending her flying sideways.

 

The swordswoman quickly stood up, reaching out for her sword on the wall and extracting it effortlessly, spinning it around to adjust her grip on it.

 

Nobunaga, on the other hand, started laughing from the floor and stood up with difficulty. “ _That was low, Okita. For a moment there I thought you were about to kiss me._ ”

 

Okita blushed at her words, readying her sword. “ _A-As if! And I told you, don't speak inside my head!”_

 

“ _I wouldn't have minded,”_ Nobunaga casually said, ignoring her Master. Her smile widened. “ _If you wanna do it so badly, I won't stop you.”_

 

The Master clenched her teeth. That was _it._ She ran towards her, not caring that the other was unarmed.

 

But a loud voice stopped her dead in her tracks. “Enough!”

 

Okita squidded to a halt, glancing towards the dojo owner and master. He was standing in front of the awestruck expectators, face a mix between anger and fascination. “You both have demonstrated great skills and reflexes, but I don't want my dojo any more destroyed. And just by looking at you two I know you could continue for _hours._ So, please, do me a favor and stop for now.”

 

The other members of the dojo started clapping and cheering, and the Master couldn't help but blush, both for the admiration and for being scolded.

 

Nobunaga on the other hand was basking in the glory, smiling from ear to ear and straightening herself up.

 

Okita rolled her eyes, walking away to deposit the wooden sword back where it belonged. She went back towards the Servant and flicked her forehead, grabbing her attention. “Let's go.”

 

After apologizing profusely to the dojo master for the damage and promising to pay for the repairs, Okita went to change back into her clothes and both Master and Servant left the place.

 

“That was great!” Nobunaga said loudly, walking with her arms behind her head. “Too bad we were both getting barely started when we were stopped. I would've definitely beat you up.”

 

Okita, who was walking a few steps ahead of her, rolled her eyes. “Keep dreaming. I had the upper hand the whole time.”

 

The Demon Archer chuckled. “Well, I won't deny your skills. I've experienced them for real a long time ago after all. I gotta say though, you're getting a little bit rusty.”

 

“Huh?!” The Sakura Saber stopped and turned around. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Nobunaga stopped too, eyes up in the sky as in thought. “Maybe it's because you don't have anyone here who matches your skill or challenges you in any way?” She lowered her eyes. “But back then, you were _way_ faster and stronger than now. Not that you aren't right now, but you get my point.”

 

Okita frowned, but she didn't feel particularly angry at that, because she _knew_ it was true. She could herself feel it. Her body was heavier and her reflexes slower. Perhaps it was a side effect of True Incarnation? She was not a Servant anymore; her body was not made of mana, and as such, she obviously wouldn't have the same advantages with a physical body.

 

But part of what Nobunaga said was true too. She did not have anyone to practice with, nor she needed to use her sword often in such a peaceful world. She was starting to lose her skill, and she had just realized it.

 

“Hey, hey,” Nobunaga snapped her fingers in front of her. “It's not the end of the world. I said that you were a _bit_ rusty, not that you _lost_ all your skills. Those are two completely different things.”

 

Okita sighed. “I know. I just got a little lost in thought, that's all.”

 

The Demon Archer stared at her for a few seconds, before her smile returned. “Then that's that! Let's go eat now, Master!”

 

“You think I'm a fountain of money?! There's food at home, and I have work tonight, so let's go.”

 

“Haaah?!” Nobunaga complained like a child. “That's so boring! Why don't you skip work? Let's go do something fun!”

 

Okita resumed her walking. “ _You_ can go if you want. Like I told you, you don't need to be always with me.”

 

“And I told you it's for precaution! What if a Servant suddenly appears?” Nobunaga replied as she fell in pace besides her Master.

 

“Then I'll fight.” The Saber replied without a second thought. “Simple as that.”

 

The Servant sighed deeply. “Again with that. It's annoying how stubborn you are.”

 

“It's annoying how annoying you are.”

 

“What was that?!”

 

They both continued arguing as they made their way home, unaware of the presence following them close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE ALIVE
> 
> lmao sorry this took so long, life, work, games and other AUs got in the way (?) This chapter's been ready for about a week actually, but I didn't have time last week so it's just going up now :'c
> 
> Good news is chapter 4 is nearly done so hopefully it won't be SO long until we upload that :'D.... No promises other than we're DEFINITELY finishing this, tho OTL WE'RE TIRED ADULTS (??)
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked the chapter !! Thank you all for your support, we love every single comment :D Wish us luck so we can get something nice in the summer banner lol


	4. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okita continues to refuse participating in this new Holy Grail War, which continues to put her at odds with the Demon Archer that insists in fighting for her.
> 
> How will this turn out when a new Master and Servant appear before them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought we were dead lol THINK AGAIN

_“Sister, I do not think this is a good idea,” a quiet, trembling voice says behind you._

 

_Turning around from the corner where you were hiding, you're met with red eyes and black hair matching your own. The younger boy—maybe around eight—slightly cowers at your gaze._

 

_“Y-you will get punished again.” He insists._

 

_“They can't if they don't catch me,” you say with a playful smile. Sneaking around the castle was one of your favourite pastimes, and you knew the place like the back of your hand by now._

 

_“Can't you stay with me today?” his voice was soft as he played with his own fingers, “...please?”_

 

_Oh no. Not that tone._

 

_You tried to look away, but it was too late now. You give up with a sigh and ruffle your younger brother's hair._

 

_“Fine, fine. But just for today! Next time you're coming out with me, you can't tell me you actually enjoy staying locked in here.”_

 

_The boy didn't answer, but smiled._

 

_He kept smiling through the blood that slowly made its way out of his mouth as you jumped off the bed and stabbed him with the knife you had been hiding._

 

_You've been playing sick. He had gone to visit. But you knew what he was planning. And you were sure he knew that you knew._

 

_Then why?_

 

_It had been too easy._

 

_A shaky hand reaches up to your cheek, swiping away a tear you didn't know had fallen._

 

_He was still smiling when his last breath came, muttering simple but meaningful words._

 

_“—I’ll leave the rest to you, Big Sister.”_

 

* * *

 

“Fujiwara-san?”

 

A hand rested upon her shoulder, her eyes opening and focusing on her surroundings.

 

Had she dozed off?

 

“Are you feeling alright?” The voice that had called her name insisted, and Okita turned around on the chair she was sitting on to see one of the other night guards.

 

She quickly rubbed the sleep off her eyes.

 

“Yes, yes, sorry.” She moved her face mask a little so it would hide the slight blush on her face. “I've just been feeling sorta tired lately. I'll get back to work now, thank you for your concern.”

 

The guard gave her a concerned expression, but nodded. “Thank you for your constant hard work, Fujiwara-san. But please remember to look after yourself, too.”

 

And with that he turned around and left the security office, leaving Okita alone with the cameras once again.

 

Or so she wished.

 

“Falling asleep on the job, Souji-chan?” A playful voice murmured from beside her, the Demon Archer materializing along with it.

 

And with that smug smile of hers adorning her stupid face, to add insult to injury.

 

The Sakura Saber groaned.

 

“Why didn't you wake me up?” She was careful to mind her voice. Wouldn't want her coworkers finding out she was sneaking someone else into the museum with her.

 

Or worse—that she was starting to talk to herself.

 

“You looked so cute, I didn't want to disturb you~”

 

Okita reached for her sword and Nobunaga quickly raised her hands in an appeasing manner.

 

“Whoa there, no need for aggressiveness.” The Archer let out a sigh, crossing her arms and leaning against a wall.

 

“I can't have you be tired. What if an enemy shows up?” She proceeded to explain. “It's best to let you rest, especially since you insistently _refuse_ to even when you need to.” She ended that phrase with a glare towards her Master, to which said Master simply looked away, brow furrowed.

 

“I need to be alert at all times—”

 

“Nothing _ever_ happens.”

 

“Well—It _might_!” Okita shot back, letting go of her sword to cross her arms and return Nobunaga's stare. “You never know.”

 

The Archer groaned. “You're _so_ stubborn. You really think I'll let you sleep away if anything happens?” She pouted. “And here I was keeping an eye on the cameras for you and all.”

 

The Saber was taken aback by that statement. “You were…?”

 

“Of course! What kind of Servant would I be if I didn't watch over my Master while she rests?” She proclaimed proudly, hands going to her waist. “That includes making sure you don't lose your job, you know?”

 

“U-uhm…” Okita struggled for something to say. “Wh-what if I didn't wake up?”

 

The Archer grinned. “As if! You're such a light sleeper, a poke on the cheek would probably wake you up in a flash.”

 

Okita wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment. Being able to quickly wake up was good considering her line of work, right? Right. Of course.

 

“Don't be such a worrywart and just thank me already!” Nobunaga said as she moved in to ruffle her platinum hair.

 

Every drop of gratitude she had managed to feel instantly left Okita at the action, quickly slapping her Servant's hand away, making the latter laugh amusedly.

 

_That reminds me…_

 

“Hey, Archer—”

 

Okita felt a shiver run down her spine. For the briefest of moments, her mind spun in a nauseating craze and her pulse quickened. Her eyes darted around the small office, the cameras displaying the empty and quiet museum, showing no signs of any altercation.

 

_This sensation…_

 

“You felt it, too?” Nobunaga’s previous light-hearted mood had vanished, one hand hovering over the hilt of her sword.

 

The ex-Servant nodded, fully aware of what that sensation entailed. Slowly standing up, as if afraid that any sudden movement would trigger chaos, she grabbed her katana bag and untied the knot, ready in case the worst came to happen.

 

“Wait, wait.” Seeing this, the Servant planted herself in front of her Master. “Don't tell me you're planning on fighting?”

 

Okita narrowed her eyes, as if such a question shouldn't be asked in the first place. “Of course.”

 

Having no intentions to discuss the matter any further, Okita tried to step sideways. Keyword _tried_. Nobunaga blocked her way once and did so again when the swordswoman tried to advance the other way.

 

She groaned in frustration. “Archer!”

 

“Don't be foolish,” the warlord started, serious. “We don't know what we're dealing with yet. Charging in without a plan is akin to suicide, especially taking into account your condition.”

 

Nobunaga had a point, and even if her whole being itched to argue against her and her fingers twitched at the anticipation of an upcoming battle—when was the last time she fought?—she forced herself to calm down.

 

She eased her stance, albeit remained cautious. “What do you suggest we do then?”

 

The Servant glanced at the cameras, engines running in her brain. “You remain here while I go scoop up the place. Make sure to delete any suspicious feedback the cameras might capture. If anything happens, use a Command Spell to call me.”

 

Her authoritative tone left no room to debate, and even if Okita used to be the Captain of the Shinsengumi and was the one that issued orders too, she found herself unable to argue back.

 

She sighed. “Alright. Just make sure you don't burn the whole place down. I need this job.”

 

Nobunaga smiled. “Got it, Master!”

 

And with that, the Servant disappeared. Okita remained tense, though, checking the cameras every two seconds and fidgeting with the lace of her sword bag.

 

Minutes passed by, in which the Sakura Saber grew increasingly restless, to later scold herself internally for such an impatient behavior. How could she call herself the former Captain of the Shinsengumi if she was unable to steel her own nerves and remain in control of the situation?

 

Was the current peaceful world responsible of smoothening all the hard edges on her? Had she grown so used to it already that now once she found herself in imminent danger she clumsily fumbled for control?

 

Her inner conflict was interrupted by the footage of one of the cameras. It was too fast to be completely certain, but Okita's trained eyes caught the blurry shadow in one of the screens.

 

It appeared just for a few seconds in another one.

 

Standing up, the platinum-haired girl secured her katana on her shoulder, removing her mask and taking her trademark black scarf from her belongings.

 

_Archer will get mad._

 

That thought briefly made her hesitate, but it was soon discarded as Okita glanced for the last time towards the screens and promptly left the office.

 

She could have notified one of her coworkers doing rounds, but considering the looming threat of the Holy Grail War, it was an unwise decision since she would just have sent them to their death. Okita would never allow harming innocent bystanders.

 

She barely made any sound as she traversed the museum towards the last place in which she had noticed the shadow.

 

As always, the museum was deadly silent.

 

Before she could blink, a shadow passed beside her, generating enough wind to raise her scarf.

 

Okita turned, sword at the ready. She didn't call after it, instead, she narrowed her eyes and motioned forward.

 

She could feel the Archer’s presence nearby, but she stubbornly remained quiet and decided to face whatever was taunting her in the darkness alone.

 

* * *

 

Okita's stubbornness carried her towards the roof of the museum. The moonlight reflected on the edge of her sword as she swung it around along with her body, eyes scanning her surroundings for any sign of life. Her feather steps made no sound despite her tense muscles, prepared to spring at any sudden movement.

 

It came from behind her. The subtle whirl of metal cutting the air. The holding of one's breath. The all too familiar whispers of the shadows, closing in for the killing blow.

 

The Saber raised her arm as she spun on her heels, blocking a heavy sword. The owner of said sword, face partially covered by a black cap and the darkness, swiftly stepped away, with a speed that matched Okita's.

 

It was a woman. She was wearing a tracksuit. A long blonde ponytail danced with the wind, along with a scarf that was similar in length to the former Captain’s black scarf.

 

She raised her head, revealing sea-green eyes. They locked with Okita's light-greyed ones.

 

Then they both lunged at each other. The ringing of metal against metal filled the air as they parried, rattling Okita's eardrums and reverberating through her head. She pushed all her body weight against her, muscles straining at the effort. The girl did the same as they both held their ground, swords shaking.

 

The stranger suddenly smiled. Okita wondered if the adrenaline or the exhilaration of exchanging blows made her do it.

 

She released one hand and materialized another sword, similar in shape to the first one but considerably darker in colour, with red markings adorning it and shining in the darkness of the night. She made an horizontal cut towards Okita’s head.

 

The swordswoman ducked just in time and rolled back, quickly standing up. The other girl was already within reach, swinging wildly at Okita who tried her best to block both swords.

 

She realized the stranger was pushing her back. In no time she would be at the edge of the roof. Her eyes desperately searched for an opening in this girl's iron guard, before she ended up flat as a pancake against the street below.

 

_There!_

 

When the stranger raised one sword over her head and lowered it down, while the other sword was being raised from below, Okita gathered all the strength she could muster and motioned a diagonal cut. When she heard the sound of ripping fabric and felt the unmistakable feeling of opening up flesh, she couldn't help but smile.

 

The fellow swordswoman staggered, her face contorting in pain. Okita stepped sideways towards her unguarded back.

 

But the blonde recovered fast. With a godlike speed she spun and Okita winced when one of her swords bit at her leg, leaving a deep cut.

 

For a moment they just stared at each other, both bleeding from their fresh wounds and gasping for air.

 

“Not bad,” the stranger breathed out. “Most people cannot fend off both of my swords, _and_ injure me in the process.”

 

Okita grinned back. “Not bad yourself. And well, I'm not like most people to begin with.”

 

“I can tell. In another circumstances, I would've been happy to have you as a sparring partner. And you do have a nice scarf, I can appreciate that, however…” the girl resumed a defensive stance, her eyes cold. “You're a Saber, and as such, it is my duty to kill you.”

 

“What?” Okita, taken aback by her last comment, barely managed to dodge the next action from the stranger, who jumped with such ferocity that when her attack landed where the ex-Servant was supposed to be, the roof started to crack.

 

Cold sweat rolled down her face as she watched the cracks spread, spider weaving with such a staggering velocity that she had no time to react.

 

Next thing she knew, she was falling down.

 

But she never hit the ground.

 

Something caught her by the neck.

 

Okita was completely disoriented. The inside of the museum was covered in debris, and she caught a glimpse of Nobunaga removing some from herself, only to stare wide-eyed at her.

 

“I'm so sorry!” A voice said above her. “This wasn’t my plan! I tried to stop Assassin, but she gets out of control as soon as she sees a Saber…”

 

“Oi!” Nobunaga yelled from below. “That's my Master!”

 

“Oh dear…” the voice said, laced with dread. Okita craned up her neck, trying to put a face to the voice, but found herself instead staring to the eyes of a winged creature.

 

The voice cleared their throat. She couldn't figure it out if it belonged to a boy or a girl. “I'm sorry for doing this, but I need to speak with your Master. Assassin, distract Archer!”

 

The last thing she saw was the girl—Assassin— readying her swords in order to attack the Demon Archer, her tracksuit harshly torn apart due to Okita's slash and scratches from the fall.

 

Then she was flying away.

 

* * *

 

“I'm so sorry!”

 

“Stop apologizing, Astolfo…” Okita said, as the person that introduced himself as Astolfo bangaded her wounded leg.

 

They were on the outskirts of the city. Once Astolfo found an isolated place, out of sight from civilians, he ordered his Hippogriff to land and finally release the poor Saber, who was close to fainting due to the trip and blood loss.

 

After a rushed introduction, Astolfo quickly proceeded to patch her up.

 

“Here, take this.” Once the bandage was properly on place, he reached inside his bag and gave her a water bottle.

 

Okita eyed the bottle with slight suspicion, but her parched throat desperately needed to be soothed. “Thank you.”

 

She gulped down half the water in one go. She wiped her lips with her sleeve before addressing him. “So what does a fellow Master want to discuss so badly that he was willing to kidnap me?”

 

Astolfo laughed. “Straight to the point, Fujiwara-san? Well, I still want to apologize for Assassin's behavior, I really only wanted to talk.”

 

He seemed genuinely guilty. It was written all over his face and tone.

 

Okita managed a small smile. Her experience from previous wars taught her to not trust anyone so fast, but there was something about Astolfo that made her feel at ease. She didn't trust him wholeheartedly, but enough to at least have a conversation. “It's alright, really. But maybe the method you tried was a _little_ bit suspicious.”

 

The Master sat next to her, expression troubled. “Well, I didn't know any other way to approach you! Your Servant seems to be always with you and considering that the war started and all, I was pretty sure she would've blown me to pieces as soon as she saw me.”

 

“The war…” Okita mused, a bitter taste on her mouth. She gulped down more water in an effort to wash it off.

 

“So you noticed it too?” Astolfo perked up. “That something about this war seems off? That's why you've been investigating?”

 

“Hey,hey,” the ex-Servant interrupted. “Were you stalking me?”

 

“Weeeell…” the boy trailed off, scratching his head. “Technically, Assassin did. I just needed to make sure you were trustworthy enough, and to clear some suspicions about you.”

 

Okita raised an eyebrow. “Trustworthy enough for what? And what are these suspicions about me?”

 

“Okita Souji, Captain of the Shinsengumi. Last Servant standing in the previous Holy Grail War.”

 

The girl almost choked at those words. She stared wide-eyed at the other Master, whose face seemed pleased as if all his questions had been answered in just one look.

 

“W-What about it? That name doesn't tell me anything,” Okita lied, her brief stutter betraying her.

 

Astolfo shook his head, amused. “You don't need to lie, Okita-san. I know you were the winner of the previous war and that you achieved True Incarnation, just as I did in a previous war. But our similar fates is not what I want to discuss.”

 

The Captain was still somewhat shocked at his willingness to share information, so she just nodded, pushing back the myriad of questions flooding her mind. “What is it, then?”

 

But before the other Master could even say one word, Okita gasped for breath, her lungs painfully contracting and her mouth filling with blood.

 

_Oh, no_.

 

Then everything faded to black.

 

* * *

 

Nobunaga materialized three guns behind her and shot towards the bullet-fast Assassin. The blonde easily deflected the bullets with her swords and closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye.

 

The black-haired Servant drew her sword just in time, avoiding being sliced by mere seconds. Her speed was akin to Okita's, which was no small feat.

 

Nobunaga smirked, distancing herself with a few backsteps. “You're fast and strong, I like that. As expected from King Arthur.”

 

The Assassin's shoulders tensed, and her turquoise eyes darkened. “I'm no King. My name is Mysterious Heroine X, make no mistake.”

 

“Huh, really? Then what about your sword? That's clearly Excalibur,” Nobunaga pointed out, casually putting her own sword on her shoulder. “And on top of that, you have _two_ of them, even if one is strikingly different. What did you do to get them?”

 

The Assassin's lips quivered, her teeth clenched. “Do you really expect me to reveal such information for free? I have no intention of making small talk with you.”

 

“Well, me neither.” The Demon King’s grin twisted into a wickedly cruel smile, her eyes shining. “After all, I have a Master to rescue, and you're on the way.”

 

Three thousand guns materialized behind the Demon Archer as she seemed to defy gravity and raised from the ground, her cape billowing as if it had its own wind. Assassin widened her eyes at the sight.

 

“Since you were kind enough to tell me your name, I'll tell you mine,” Nobunaga went on, smile still in place. “I am Oda Nobunaga, The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven.”

 

She raised her sword, pointing it at Assassin, and the guns followed suit. “And I'm going to kill you.”

 

* * *

 

Okita Souji harshly woke up, sitting up with an erratic heart pounding wildly at her chest.

 

“Easy there.” A gloved hand gently pushed her back, followed by a high pitched scream.

 

“Okita-san!”

 

The girl in question focused her blurry vision, realizing she was in her bed, back at her house. To her right was Nobunaga, sitting cross-legged in a chair, her uniform battered and a deep cut adorning her left cheek. Her hair was messy and her hat lay on her lap.

 

“Archer?” Okita unconsciously reached out to her bruised face, concerned.

 

But then something heavy fell on her. She felt two arms enveloping her into a _very_ strong hug. “Thank the Gods you're okay! I thought you died on me!”

 

That voice belonged to Astolfo.

 

“Can't...breathe…” Okita managed to say, her face turning blue.

 

“Oh, sorry!” The other Master quickly let go, his face brimming with joy and relief.

 

The Shinsengumi Captain glanced around her room, deeply confused. “What happened? How did we all end up here?”

 

“Well…” Astolfo awkwardly chuckled. “Archer here almost killed us but once we got over that and cleared the misunderstanding, we brought you here and that's it.”

 

“Wait, what?” Okita’s eyes briefly darted towards Nobunaga, who just shrugged. “What kind of explanation is that?! And where's Assassin?”

 

“She's in the living room,” answered Astolfo. “Oh, and it's better if you don't call her that, she gets kinda sensitive about it, so just call her X.”

 

Okita had so many questions piled up, one on top of another, that the only thing that came out of her mouth was a noise vaguely resembling a questioning tone.

 

Nobunaga seemed to sense her Master’s utter confusion and sighed. “You had an episode while you were with Astolfo, which was probably my fault.”

 

The platinum-haired Master stared at her Servant. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“I used my Noble Phantasm on X back at the museum. Soon after that Astolfo came back freaking out while you were unconscious. So I connected the dots and reached that conclusion.”

 

“Not before trying to kill me,” Astolfo interjected casually.

 

The black-haired Servant raised her arms in defense. “You can't blame me! You had just kidnapped my Master and came back with her dying in your arms.”

 

“Wait, wait,” Okita interrupted, already dreading the answer. “You used your Noble Phantasm _inside_ the museum? Are you out of your mind?”

 

Nobunaga arched an eyebrow in irritation. “It was already partly destroyed by X, right? And I wouldn't have needed to do it in the first place if _someone_ weren't a stubborn ass and listened to me instead.”

 

Okita clenched her fists. “Oh, so it's _my_ fault now?”

 

“Do you even need to ask?”

 

“You're unbelievable.”

 

Both Master and Servant glared at each other, red eyes dangerously starting to shine as light-grey eyes narrowed in a poor attempt of controlled fury.

 

“Now, now,” Astolfo stood up, sensing the threatening atmosphere between the two. “Regardless of who's fault it is, it's too late to dwell on that now. We should focus in what lays ahead of us.”

 

Okita held Nobunaga's burning gaze for a few moments before sighing, averting her eyes first. “Alright.”

 

The pink-haired Master grinned at that. “That's more like it! How about we eat something before, though? You must be starving, Okita-san. I sure am.”

 

At the mention of food, Okita realized the gnawing hunger pulling at her stomach. “There’s leftovers from last night.”

 

“No, no.” Astolfo shook his head. “I'm going to cook something fresh for everyone, so just stay put and rest.”

 

And with that, the other Master walked out of the room, leaving an awkward silence behind as Okita was left alone with Nobunaga.

 

She stared at her hands, refusing to acknowledge the Demon Archer beside her. She was still mad at her after all.

 

But she couldn't ignore the fact that she _did_ something stupid, falling completely for X’s bait and proceeding to _destroy_ her workplace. Perhaps following Nobunaga's plan would have at least avoided some destruction.

 

Hopefully there weren't any casualties, and she still had a job to go back to.

 

Okita cleared her throat. “I'm sorry.”

 

Nobunaga looked back at her, slightly surprised. “Sorry for what?”

 

The Master clenched the bedsheets, words stuck at her throat. “...For not listening to you and running away on my own.”

 

The Archer stared at her in silence for a few seconds, making the swordswoman _really_ uncomfortable. “W-What?”

 

Nobunaga then smirked. “Nothing. You're more reasonable than I thought. If only you were less stubborn and cooperated with me, we would be an _amazing_ team.”

 

“Now don't get ahead of yourself.” Okita frowned. “I'm just apologizing. I'm not saying I'm going to follow _everything_ you say. You still used your Noble Phantasm inside the museum. That was not a great idea.”

 

The warlord crossed her arms. “Maybe not, but I didn't have a choice. I needed to finish the fight quickly to find you.”

 

_Oh,_ so that was the reason. It was so obvious that Okita felt like slapping herself. _Of course_ that a Servant would make sure that its Master is safe, in most cases. Even Nobunaga did so, albeit her way of doing it tended to be destructive.

 

She suddenly wondered if she was going to have an episode every time that the Archer used her Noble Phantasm. If that was the case, what would they do? A Servant not being able to use its ultimate weapon? But then she caught herself.

 

Why was she thinking about the war? She had no intention of participating in it. Investigating, yes, but taking part in it was out of the question. She shouldn't be worried about Archer and her Noble Phantasm.

 

She glanced at Nobunaga. “How are your injuries?”

 

_I just said I shouldn't be worrying about her!_

 

But the question left her lips nonetheless.

 

Nobunaga shrugged. “Nothing that won't heal.”

 

Okita frowned once again at her nonchalant tone. Did she not care about it?

 

Sighing, she reached out towards her nightstand and fished out a small box from the drawer. She beckoned the Archer. “Lean over.”

 

Nobunaga knitted her eyebrows but did as told, and Okita proceeded to extract a band aid from the package and carefully fix it on the Servant's deep cut on her cheek.

 

“There, all better.” Despite her previous anger towards the Demon Archer, she smiled.

 

_Wait._

 

_What the hell am I doing?!_

 

The Demon Archer smiled from ear to ear. “Awww, does Souji-chan worry about my wellbeing? You're going to make me blush!”

 

“S-Shut up!” Okita's face reddened and she sat up, trying to gain some distance from the Servant.

 

Why did she do that? It's not like Nobunaga needed it. Servant's wounds healed pretty quickly, especially cuts and bruises. Now she wished she could remove the band aid from Nobunaga's face and pretend she never did something so _ridiculous_ and pointless.

 

But her thoughts were interrupted by coughing. She covered her mouth with her sleeve, but thankfully the fit lasted only for a couple of seconds.

 

“Oh, _great.”_ She rasped when she removed her sweater’s sleeve, now covered with fresh blood.

 

_And it's one of my favorite sweaters._

 

“Hey, you okay?” Nobunaga asked, features creased with concern. She put her hat on the bed and stood up. “I'm gonna get you a towel.”

 

“That's not necessary—” but the Servant was already making her way towards the bathroom.

 

She sighed, silently cursing her own fragileness. Her grey eyes wandered towards the now abandoned hat on the bed, and before she knew it she was picking it up and examining it.

 

It was actually quite complex. She never really paid attention to the Oda symbol embedded on it before, but now that she did she noticed it was surprisingly pretty and well designed. Not to mention it shone with the polishness of an object cleaned relentlessly and meticulously.

 

Was the Demon Archer a clean freak? That or her Saint Graph kept it like that. She turned it around, curiously inspecting the hat in every angle as if she had just found the most interesting object in her life. She was slightly surprised to notice its lightness despite the huge symbol on it. Was the symbol actually hollow inside?

 

“Hmm? Is my hat _that_ interesting? Why don't you try it on?” A smug voice brought her back to reality.

 

Okita yelped ungracefully, blushing as she let the hat fall from her hands. Nobunaga laughed loudly at that, slightly doubling over.

 

“S-Shut up!” The Master said between clenched teeth in embarrassment.

 

“And you were so _smug_ when you were making fun of me for the microwave beeping.” The Archer composed herself and sat beside her Master, still smiling. “I guess this is what they call 'karma’?”

 

“Hey, don't sit on my bed!” Okita widened her eyes when the Archer _completely_ ignored her personal space, as if they were close enough to allow such a lack of distance between them.

 

“How else am I gonna clean your mouth?” Nobunaga replied as if her answer was the most obvious and logical one. Then she leaned in with the towel, and carefully dabbed at her lips.

 

Or tried to, because Okita caught her arm just in time and swiftly took the towel from her gloved hand. “I can do it myself, thank you very much.” She stiffly said.

 

“But Masteeeer,” the Archer complained. “I just wanna help!”

 

“You brought the towel, that's help enough.” Okita proceeded to clean her lips, uncomfortably aware of the other woman's closeness. Due to that as well, she became aware of the warmth that she seemed to irradiate, and the subtle smell of gunpowder and exotic spices that most likely stemmed from her clothes and hair, respectively.

 

It made her dizzy. Too many things were happening at a pace that she was no longer used to. What had become of the Captain of the First Unit of the Shinsengumi? If her former comrades saw her like this, they would scoff in disappointment.

 

But it was not fair either to blame everything on Nobunaga. She was caught up against her will in this mess as well, and she just tried to make the most of it, even when Okita clearly didn't want to cooperate in any sort of way.

 

Her wandering thoughts halted when she reached the same conclusion again. She could just finish it all with a single Command Spell. But once again, she just _couldn't._ Just scratching the surface of that thought made her whole body stiff and painfully contracted her throat. Even if Nobunaga was not her friend or ally by any means, she just couldn't bring herself to do that.

 

She hastily pushed that thought back, hopefully keeping it at bay in the darkest corners of her mind.

 

“Okita?” A slight hint of concern slipped into the Archer’s voice.

 

The Saber sighed. “I'm fine, I just got a little dizzy. Now can you please _move_ away before I push you?”

 

Nobunaga chuckled. “As you wish, Master~”

 

Okita narrowed her eyes at her, too exhausted to continue arguing with the Servant. The Demon Archer stood up and stretched, softly yawning.

 

“Are you going to stay with your torn and bloodied clothes?” Despite herself, Okita found herself once again fussing over the Servant.

 

_Stop!_

 

Nobunaga stared briefly at herself, as if just noticing the same thing. Then she smiled back at her, albeit not in her usually smug or mischievous way, but a _genuine_ smile. “You're much kinder than you let on. You seem to be hostile towards me but at the end of the day, you still treat me with kindness, even if you don't notice.”

 

“W-What?!” Okita gaped at her. “What do you mean by—”

 

“The food is almost ready!” The muffled voice of Astolfo could be heard through the ajar door, interrupting the Master.

 

Said Master sighed, deciding to ignore the Archer’s assumptions, even if they held some truth. She removed the covers from herself and slowly stood up, taking a few tentative steps with her injured leg.

 

A wave of nausea assaulted her, and her knees gave in. But instead of meeting the carpeted floor of her room, a strong set of arms caught her, preventing her fall and steadying her.

 

And of course, those arms belonged to Oda Nobunaga.

 

“Oi, don't scare me like that!” The Archer said.

 

“S-Sorry,” Okita managed to find her voice, regaining her footing once again. “I'm fine… Thanks.”

 

The last part she whispered it, hoping that the Archer wouldn’t hear it. Did she just fall into the arms of the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven? Okita was beyond embarrassed and ashamed. The Servant had just witnessed how _fragile_ she really was, and she was probably going to make fun of her.

 

But Nobunaga had a strange look on her face. She couldn't decipher what emotion hid behind those red eyes, but it was not the first time that the Servant had baffled her. It was quite hard to know what went through that eccentric brain of hers.

 

Deciding not to make any comments about it, the Saber briskly walked out of the room, Nobunaga following behind after a few minutes, time in which she got rid of her battered uniform and changed to normal clothes.

 

“How are you feeling, Okita-san?” Astolfo asked as soon as she sat on her default place at the _chabudai_. Nobunaga sat beside her, and her grey eyes strayed towards the other Servant present in the room, Assassin.

 

She was standing in a corner of the living room, arms crossed and eyes closed, clearly conveying her annoyance with her stance.

 

“I'm fine, thanks,” the Saber replied, smiling. “Just hungry.”

 

“That's good, then!” Astolfo exclaimed, bringing plates with fresh food. “I made a lot for all of us. And don't worry, I covered everything.”

 

The Saber gasped when she saw a plate of exquisite meat on the table. She could _feel_ her wallet screaming in the distance. “H-How _much_ was all this?” She asked, shocked.

 

“Don't worry about such silly things!” The other Master reassured, sitting in front of the still aghast Saber. “Just dig in!”

 

“ _But—”_ Okita wanted to protest, but Astolfo was quicker and shoved a piece of meat into her mouth, effectively silencing her.

 

It was _delicious._ The meat was extremely tender and its juices and spices flowed effortlessly through her palate, leaving a pleasant aftertaste on her tongue.

 

Astolfo giggled, proud. “Judging by your face, it seems that you liked it. You really need the protein, so go ahead and take as much as you want.”

 

“This is _amazing!”_ The Archer exclaimed, taking a rather large portion of meat. “I like this trend of Masters being able to cook!”

 

“Thanks!” Astolfo said, ever enthusiastic. “Come on X, let's all eat together!”

 

At the voice of her Master, the Assassin opened her turquoise eyes, distrust present on them. She pursed her lips, staring at each person on the table, but ultimately gave in, stiffly making her way and sitting beside her Master, as far away as possible from Okita and Nobunaga.

 

Okita had a _lot_ of questions for the other Master and Servant. But she decided to bask in the pleasant atmosphere and allow herself to enjoy the food. When was the last time that she shared a meal with this many people after all? She couldn't recall.

 

Her life was pretty lonely after all.

 

_Now that's a happy thought, Okita._

 

* * *

 

“I'm stuffed!” Astolfo exclaimed as soon as they finished the food, leaning back and resting his head on the sofa situated behind the small table.

 

Okita took the last sip of her miso soup and sighed in satisfaction, feeling revitalized. “You're a really good cook, Astolfo. Thank you.”

 

“No need to thank me, Okita-san!” The pink-haired Master crossed his arms behind his head, grinning wildly. “Sharing a meal with someone it's what really makes it enjoyable and even more delicious.”

 

At that, Nobunaga snickered. “Aren't you a cheesy one.” She then glanced sideways, to the silent Assassin still eating. “Makes quite the difference against your taciturn Servant.”

 

“Who are you calling taciturn?!” X chomped down on a piece of meat as she gazed angrily at the Archer. “You wanna fight?”

 

“You mean finish our interrupted fight?” Nobunaga smiled in challenge.

 

“Please, _don't,”_ Okita immediately jumped in, narrowing her eyes at Nobunaga and pointing her chopsticks at her. “I don't want to end up homeless because of you two.”

 

“I would gladly let you stay with me,” Astolfo offered casually, not fazed at all. “The house I live in is _huuuge.”_

 

“Are you, perhaps, I don't know, _rich?”_ Okita wondered. “How did you manage to do that?”

 

Astolfo giggled. “It wasn't me. I just got lucky and was paired up with a loaded Master in the previous war. I still live with her. You should meet her, she's the best!”

 

“Master…?” Nobunaga quirked an eyebrow quizzically at the boy. “ _Ohhhhh!_ So you're actually _that_ Astolfo! One of the Paladins of Charlemagne and prince of England! The one that went to the moon and lost his sanity!”

 

“That's me!” Astolfo confirmed immediately. “Thought I'm one of the weakest ones, so don't expect too much of a fight from me.”

 

“That's why you have her, right?” The Archer pointed with her head towards X. “The one that apparently is not King Arthur.”

 

“What do you mean 'apparently’? I'm not!” The Assassin quickly denied, offended.

 

“And you're not an Assassin, but a Saber as well?” Nobunaga continued with her teasing, despite the warning look that Okita threw at her. “A Saber that kills other Sabers?”

 

“That's right,” X affirmed without hesitation. “Your Master is a Saber as well, but due to unforeseen circumstances, I'll temporarily cease any attacks towards her. Consider yourself fortunate.”

 

“I'm brimming with joy,” Okita whispered.

 

The Archer laughed, of course. At this point is was a common occurrence. “You're such a weirdo! You both make an interesting duo.”

 

“Right?!” The other Master laughed. “If you only had seen how she just came to me and threatened me to become her Master! It was hilarious!”

 

At that, X’s cheeks reddened, looking flustered. “ _Don't_ speak about that!

 

“Wait,” Okita interrupted, confused. “You didn't summon her?”

 

“Nope,” Astolfo said. “X here cornered me into an alley one night and demanded to be partnered up. I couldn't help but accept! Being a former Servant, I know what a pain it is to be without a Master to supplement you with mana.”

 

“But,” the Sakura Saber’s confusion only grew, her eyes straying to the Assassin covering her face with her cap in embarrassment. “That means that you were summoned here without a Master, X?”

 

“Or perhaps,” Nobunaga interjected. “Did you _kill_ your previous Master?”

 

“N-No!” X denied in an instant, forgetting her shame, her expression wary and serious. “I was summoned here by someone, but I was not linked to them. They proposed something to me, something so outrageous and against my ideals that I declined and escaped. I was not chased, but without a Master is was only a matter of time before I disappeared.”

 

“What?” Okita lost her composure for a few seconds, just staring at the Servant. “What did this person propose to you? How were they able to summon you? With the Grail?”

 

The Assassin furrowed her eyebrows in thought. “I... don't really know. I don't even know if it was _human,_ it was just so hard to tell and I'm having trouble remembering everything. But what I do remember, is that they wished for total annihilation.”

 

“Is... _this_ by any chance what you wanted to talk about before I passed out, Astolfo?” The swordswoman asked, reeling from the information she had just heard.  

 

“That's part of it, yup,” he replied, tone somewhat more serious. “But it's also about the quick successions of Grail wars over the past two years. Something feels off about this war, too.”

 

Oh, so she was not the only one with a strange and foreboding feeling. That was reassuring but dreadful in equal measure.

 

In just what mess had she found herself into?

 

“Okita here told me the same thing,” Nobunaga added, leaning her face in one hand. “Being said that twice definitely makes me more suspicious. And knowing that X was summoned here without a Master is even shadier.”

 

A brief silence hovered over the room.

 

“Does this mean,” Nobunaga was the first one to break it, her red eyes landing on the eccentric Master. “That you're proposing an alliance? You wouldn't have gone to such lengths in an attempt to speak with us and share valuable information if that weren't the case.”

 

Astolfo smiled at the Archer. “You're sharp. As expected of the great Oda Nobunaga! That's exactly what I want.”

 

“As great as I clearly am, the decision is up to my grumpy Master.” The Archer grinned towards said Master. “What do you say, Souji-chan?”

 

“ _Don't_ call me that!” Okita blushed, clenching her teeth. “And aren't you all taking all this too casually and easily?! I'm still in shock over what X said.”

 

“About the annihilation part?” Nobunaga scoffed. “Come on! We've faced something like that at the Imperial war. A villain that doesn't want to destroy everything is a boring villain, in my opinion.”

 

“I want to cut you _so_ badly right now,” Okita muttered. “At least pretend to care about the fate of the world a little.”

 

“I do care!” Nobunaga replied. “If there's no world, there's no people to admire me and places to conquer. That would be boring.”

 

“So it's just for selfish reasons,” Okita sighed. “Why does that not surprise me at all?”

 

“And what's wrong with having selfish reasons?” The Archer wondered, raising an eyebrow at her. “I don't owe anything to the world. And my selfishness and greediness is what almost ended the civil wars in Japan, so there's that.”

 

“But it also caused a _lot_ of trouble for the country.”

 

“So did the other people before me and after me.” The Archer countered easily and shrugged. “And I genuinely wanted the best for Japan as well. I didn't enjoy war, but if I needed to become a demon in order to unite everyone under one banner, so be it. I don't mind becoming the villain if that means progress.”

 

Both Astolfo and X glanced awkwardly at each other, momentarily being left out at Okita's and Nobunaga's back and forth.

 

“Isn't that just an excuse for some of the atrocities you commited?” Okita's tone tightened and got deeper.

 

“The Shinsengumi was not exactly 'innocent’ either. But in our times, certain actions needed to be taken for the country. And it's not like arguing about it it's going to change what happened. So why don't we drop this controversial subject for now and focus on what we have in front of us?”

 

Okita wanted to protest, irked by Nobunaga's casual dismissal of the issue, but then she gazed at the other Master and Servant and gulped, suddenly aware of their discomfort.

 

She cleared her throat, sheepishly smiling. “Sorry about that. About the alliance though... I'm afraid I have to decline.”

 

Astolfo widened his eyes in utter disbelief, and even Nobunaga seemed taken aback by her refusal. X knitted her eyebrows, as if trying to discern Okita's reasoning.

 

The Saber sighed, expecting their reactions. She rested her eyes on her empty plate. “Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for everything you did and I genuinely believe you're a good person, however,” she stopped, raising her grey eyes to look at the other Master directly in his eyes. “I have no intention of participating in this war, and as such, I require no alliances. I'll investigate on my own.”

 

“But…!” Astolfo leaned into the table. “Our goals align perfectly! Cooperating will only be beneficial for both of us! I don't see a reason to refuse!”

 

“I know…” Okita conceded, smiling sadly. “But that's my final decision.”

 

She had her reasons, but she was not going to share them so openly. Not yet.

 

“I see,” Astolfo seemed to deflate, all his bouncy energy crushed in an instant. “There's no chance of changing your mind?”

 

“Not for now.” The Sakura Saber shook her head, a pang of guilt wrapping around her heart at the sight of the crestfallen Master.

 

She could feel Nobunaga's stare burning into her, but if the Demon Archer had something to say, she chose to remain silent and sip her tea in thought.

 

“Can I still visit you, thought?” Astolfo asked after a few beats, eyes enthusiastic and smile back on his face.

 

“Ah…” Okita did not expect that. She thought that once she declined his offer, her fellow Master would lose interest in her and try his luck with the other participants. “...Why?” She couldn't help but ask, slightly shocked.

 

Astolfo stood up, raising his arms. “Because I like you! And because I'll make sure to change your mind. You may refuse now, but I won't give up until we're on the same side.”

 

His proclamation rang throughout the silent living room. X sighed, with the heave of someone already used to that behavior, standing up and gathering the dirty dishes to put them away at the sink.

 

Seeing that, Okita raised a hand to stop her, but stopped midway when the action brought up pain in her chest. She winced, letting her arm fall back down.

 

“It's better if you go back to bed, Okita-san,” Astolfo advised, his brow furrowing in concern. “You need to recover properly.”

 

“I'm fine,” Okita replied, an answer that had become a reflex everytime that she was told to rest. “I'll help you clean up. It's the least I can do.”

 

Besides her, Nobunaga sighed, taking the last sip from her tea and raising up. “I got it, Okita. You go rest.” Her somewhat serious expression shifted to her usual smug smile. “Unless you want me to carry you to bed?”

 

The Sakura Saber felt like stabbing the Servant with her chopsticks. “Shut up, Archer.” Then, a sigh. “All right. I'll go back to bed. I really appreciate what you did for me, Astolfo. Hopefully we will meet again.”

 

The pink-haired Master smiled. “I'll make sure of that, don't you worry.”

 

Okita returned the smile, then stood up, glancing back at the other pair of Master and Servant, unsaid words itching at her throat as her feet carried her towards her room.

 

However, before she closed the door, her grey eyes caught sight of Nobunaga's crimson ones, a silent question present on them.

 

Okita closed the door.

 

* * *

 

A cloud of smoke billowed against the starry sky.

 

A woman leaned on the rails of a balcony, a cigarette loosely hanging from her fingers as she gazed at the city lights spread in front of her.

 

She heaved a sigh when she felt someone behind her.

 

Not just anyone. A Servant. One she begrudgingly knew too well despite their mutual hostility and hatred for each other.

 

“What do you want, mad dog?” The woman asked, without even looking back and taking a puff of her cigarette.

 

The other woman, the one nicknamed 'mad dog’ scuffed, stepping closer. “Nice to see you too, ice bitch queen.”

 

“It seems some things never change,” said ice queen said, her lips edging into a smile as she turned around to face the other Servant. “And I don't think you're here to exchange pleasantries with me, am I right, Jeanne?”

 

“Damn right you are, King of Knights,” Jeanne smirked as she materialized her sword and her clothes transitioned into her black armor and cape. “I'm here to kill you.”

 

“Can't you let a girl finish her smoke first?” The King of Knights sighed, smashing the tip of her cigarette against the rail before throwing it away. “And this is not the best place for your puny flames.”

 

“It will do,” Jeanne Alter replied with confidence, readying her sword, the air around her rippling and gaining warmth. “This won't take long, after all.”

 

At that, Artoria Alter smirked, her black sword weighting against her hand as her clothes were replaced by armor as well.

 

“That's where you're mistaken, faker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it's been A WHILE
> 
> Really sorry if you thought we had abandoned this project. We actually never did, and we don't have plans of doing it. We're just really, reaaally slow and get distracted easily by gachas and other fic ideas lol
> 
> On that note, unfortunately we can't promise regular updates, as our writing time is not that much with real life on the way and all that. We DO have many scenes written and general ideas of the events for at least the following 4-5 chapters though, so hopefully you won't have to wait another 6 months or so for us ;;;
> 
> We do really appreciate your patience and support though, and were really touched by the many comments we received during our "absence" too! So thank you so much guys and we hope you'll see us again soon!


End file.
